A Club of Redheads
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Three friends. Old enemies. Hidden Scars. New Loves that offer healing. What's in store for the trio? Read to find out. Mulder/Scully, Jen/Gibbs and Clarice/Doggett. I suck at summaries it's better than it sounds. Read and Review please and tell me what you think. Don't Steal!
1. Crash Landings

**Hi, here's my new crossover. I hope you guys like it, it's a three-way crossover between NCIS, Silence of the Lambs and X-Files it is an experiment of sorts so please bare with me. I don't own any of the shows/movies or characters just the plot of this story. The chapter goes into Clarice's point of view at end future chapters will be written from her point of view. As always read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating :) ~Serria Spell23.**

 **A/N: Jen and Gibbs are married and Mulder and Scully are established. Also, the plot is really AU hopefully it's not too confusing :)**

* * *

 **Ch.1-** _Crash Landings_

Lieutenant Kendell Grey walked around the Naval base, steps hurrying along the pavement to get to the meeting she was supposed to be attending. As she walked inside the gate, she glanced over into the yard and something caught her eye. The outline of a ship-like object was etched in the ground a few feet away, Kendell raised an eyebrow permitting herself a closer look. She reached out a hand, fingertips inches from the surface. As she brushed the cool metal, it started to pulse and glow.

Jenny Shepard sat at her desk in her office. The work day had been slow and she wanted nothing more than go home where she and Gibbs did not have to be complete strangers. Although, she knew what she agreed to when he proposed to her and all that it entailed. The phone rang suddenly, startling Jen from her thoughts. "Hello?" she said, eyes drifting to her ring finger absentmindedly.

* * *

"Hi, Jen, it's Scully." The director smiled at the sound of her friend's voice, the pent up tension leaving her muscles.

"Dana, how have you been? More importantly, how are you and Mulder and why are you calling?"

Scully paused before answering, phrasing her reply carefully. "I'm fine…it's complicated and you haven't heard? A Navy Lieutenant found the remains of a UFO on the base that means Agent Doggett and I are needed."

"…Extraterrestrial activity are you kidding me, Dana?"

* * *

The office door opened rather unceremoniously, revealing Gibbs, who if she knew him well enough had probably been listening outside the door the entire time.

"What's going on, Jen," he asked, setting a coffee cup on the corner of her desk, kissing her cheek quickly. His wife eyed him with an irritated glint, pressing her hand to her forehead. Putting her hand over the receiver, Jenny met his gaze.

"Jethro, this is one of those times that I really wish you would knock."

"Sorry, Jen."

She sighed, lifting the cup to her lips briefly. "Prepare the team we have a case and be careful it's a bit out of our comfort zones," she replied in an undertone.

Gibbs smirked, "Aren't I always, Jen? I love you."

Jenny grinned, feeling his fingers stroking her hand. "I love you too, Jethro." She uncovered the receiver and spoke into it. "Of course, see you soon, Dana. I expect you'll be meeting Gibbs and the team at the crime scene?"

"Yes Jen, Agent Doggett and I will meet them there," the director's friend answered.

"All right, bye, Dana."

"Bye Jen." Gibbs watched as his wife hung up the phone, staring wide-eyed in her direction.

"Are you going to stand there gawking, Jethro or say what's on your mind?" Her expression refused to leave its neutral state as she attempted to analyze his thoughts—thoughts that he preferred to keep hidden because of his infamous stubborn streak. "What?" Jenny continued to hold her husband's piercing gaze with her equally intense one—green eyes never parting from his.

"Jen, please don't tell me that we got roped into assisting on another of Scully's cases? They're out of our jurisdiction."

She smiled, rising to her feet. "Well, dear, technically we don't have much choice because this one pertains to the Navy."

The agent ran his fingers through his hair slightly irritated. "What! How? "Oh never mind," he said tiredly, "I'll just let Scully explain it."

* * *

A few minutes later, the team arrived at the crime scene and were met by a redhead that Tony and McGee were unfamiliar with. She spared them a swift glance and a slight smile, kneeling down to examine the remnants of the UFO, concentration clear in her features. A man with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a look identical to hers stood off to the side.

DiNozzo looked at his friend questioningly. "Who is she, McGee?"

"I don't know, Tony, maybe the Director knows her."

He sighed, "The redheads are multiplying. Still, she is attractive." A smirk replaced the apprehensive expression his face had worn a moment ago. The senior field agent walked over to the woman absorbed in the crashed ship. "Hi, very special agent Anthony DiNozzo and you are?"

Scully didn't waste time in replying as she lifted a sample of a charred substance into a container. "Dana Scully and don't bother I'm not interested."

Tony's eyes were wounded. No woman had ever rejected him before was he losing his touch? "But you don't even know what I was going to say," he replied, "how can you insist you know me?"

She shook her head sadly. "I have dealt with someone like you, someone I miss."

Jen rested a hand on the agent's shoulder, offering a subtle sign of support. "I'm sorry, Dana." Scully gazed into her friend's eyes, a grin gently touching the corners of her mouth.

"Never apologize it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs called. Glancing over her shoulder, the director scowled as her glare cut him across the distance.

"Jethro, you're still holding on to that rule whether you want to believe it there _are_ acceptations in certain situations."

Her husband shrugged, "I know, Jen."

* * *

I sat down across from Mr. Crawford staring at him intently, wondering why he'd called me into his office. "Have I done something wrong, Sir?" I questioned, blowing a hair out of my face.

"No, Starling, of course not. How would you feel about a transfer?" I met his gaze, confusion briefly clouding my expression.

"Why would that be necessary?"

My boss shook his head. "I just figured that a reassignment to the X-Files division would interest you. Since Agent Mulder's gone missing they have been short-staffed."

"Dana has Agent Doggett, what's your ulterior motive, Sir?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am not trying anything underhanded I swear, Starling. It was simply a suggestion but I thought you would want to support Scully through this difficult time? At least then she'd have one person she was comfortable with working alongside her."

I clenched my fists lightly in my lap. _Damn he is attempting to entice me!_ I thought, frustration building within me. I chose my next words carefully, considering the options. "I'm not refusing the idea I'll just be on my guard that's all."

Crawford nodded and I got up, leaving the office behind me. As I packed my belongings I could not help wondering what the future would hold.


	2. Reunited

**Hey, here's chapter 2. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I don't own _NCIS,_ _Silence of the Lambs or the X-Files_ they belong to ****Donald P. Bellisario, Tom Harris, and Chris Carter respectively. I don't own anything but the plot and any OCs. No copyright intended. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Clarice goes to the basement office and talks to Scully but she is hiding something from her. Clarice meets Doggett.**

 **A/N: Clarice is about 32 and Doggett is 36 for reference. Enjoy chapter 2~ Serria Spell23**

* * *

 **Ch.2-** _Reuinted_

I walked down the basement office which served as the unspoken headquarters for the X-Files. Knocking gently on the opened door, I let myself in, leaning against Mulder's desk.

"Clarice, how are you?" Scully asked without looking up from the case file. I smiled sitting in the chair across from her. Reading her expression, partially hidden behind her glasses, I frowned. I knew Dana well enough to know that she only ever wore those eyeglasses if she was immersed in the material she was studying or she wanted to appear strong. I had a feeling it was the latter.

"Dana, what is it?"

My friend's gaze seemed tough however as she continued to stare I sensed the tiniest crack form in her composure. She sighed shaking her head, attempting to break eye contact. "Nothing more than usual, Clarice except that Mulder is "missing" now and I have to find him."

I reached for Scully's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Yes, I heard about that any particular reason that you must be the one to find him aside from the obvious?" I questioned.

She closed her eyes, deciding whether to tell me or not. After a few moments, she mumbled the answer though it was barely audible. "I'm pregnant, Clarice. It's Mulder's that's why I need to bring him back."

My mouth opened in a gasp, my lips reforming into a smirk. "Dana! When did this happen?"

The agent avoided my eyes, the slightest hint of embarrassment coloring her complexion. "About two months ago shortly before he was abducted we slept together but I snuck out before he woke up." I rolled my eyes annoyed that my friend resorted to such a disgraceful tactic.

"The walk of shame. Really? I thought you were better than that?" I mumbled, muting my exasperation.

"I didn't have a choice, Clarice, I did not want to change our relationship and I knew if stayed the night by his side it would be forever altered."

"You and Mulder slept together, Dana. It's already changed you're just in denial. Something had to prompt the seduction you both must've of wanted it."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think Lecter is rubbing off on you," Scully replied, laughing softly. I cringed at the comparison there was no way in hell I was like him. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Cradling my head in my hands, I silently bottled my emotions—shakily— yes, however, I still contained them. "Are you okay?" I glanced toward my best friend out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." She pulled me into a hug as I dabbed my eyes. "Just stressed…that's all." Scully raised an eyebrow suspicion within her expression. I gave a smile I hope was convincing. It wasn't.

"Clarice, what's wrong?" my friend asked. She stroked my hair gently to help me calm down.

I took a deep breath as I spoke, "I…" We heard a knock on the door and Scully turned, smiling compassionately at me.

* * *

Doggett entered the office, a folder tucked under his arm. "Scully, I have the file you wanted…did you multiply?" He stood stunned his gaze shifting between us dumbfounded.

"No, Agent Doggett this is Clarice Starling of the BAU she recently transferred to the X-Files to assist in Mulder's absence."

"Ah, John Doggett," my friend's partner said extending a hand to me. I shook his in return and smiled, not letting _any_ weakness show through.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Clarice Starling." The man gently yet intensely held my blue eyes with his almost caring gaze. In comparison, Doctor Lecter's cold and calculating air often made me feel insignificant as he liked to exploit my flaws and demons from the past. He released my hand, set the folder on the desk and retreated out of the room.

I sighed, mind restless. I ran my fingers through my hair—the part that wasn't tied back in a ponytail—clumsily, my movements fidgety, yearning for any type of distraction. Lecter entered my thoughts again and I attempted to repress the instinctual fear that chilled my spine whenever his maroon orbs appeared in my mind's eye.

* * *

Dana, for all her credit, seemed a bit oblivious to my emotional suffering currently. Her gaze glued to Agent Doggett's delivery, analyzing the material, probably to divert her mind from the root of her heartache: losing Mulder. I couldn't blame her we both had our own problems. I mostly kept my pain a secret along with the scars that the "Good Doctor" had given me over the years of our separation. It was no big deal it was just my job and it came with sacrifices. My sanity being one of them Lecter took that from me. Now, I always second guessed myself in _everything_. Life, relationships, emotional commitments of any kind I felt like I could never trust my own judgment! He was constantly there glaring over my shoulder, assessing my progress and choices. Whether he used it as a tactic of intimidation or genuine loyalty I didn't know but frankly, I wouldn't give in that easily.

"So what did you think of Doggett, Clarice?" Scully prodded, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between us.

I smirked, realizing what she was trying to do. "I'm not sure yet, Dana. Why?"

"I'm just saying that you need someone who won't manipulate you." She put a hand on my shoulder, grinning innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "We are in the wrong line of work to expect anything less, Dana. We can't trust anyone you learned that from the Smoking Man and Kycerk I learned it from Lecter we cannot let our guards down for a second or they will take advantage of us."

My best friend frowned at my cynicism. The FBI had a way of desensitizing our reactions and how we _actually_ wanted to react emotionally until it was robotic—fake and scripted. "Are you all right?" she questioned, "Clarice, look at me."

* * *

Rising to my feet, I turned my back striding from the office, shielding my crumbling composure. I hated Lecter…I hated him. Small sobs racked my body as I headed towards the elevator however, I bottled them until the doors slid shut. Leaning against the polished walls, I let few tears fall. After a few minutes, I wiped them away and pressed the button for the parking garage. Once the elevator arrived, I sighed, thankful for the isolation.

"Clocking out early, Starling?" said a voice from behind me. I whirled around to see Agent Doggett coming up beside me.

My lips twisted into an annoyed scowl. "I don't see how that is any of _your_ business, Agent Doggett, you just met me. I don't feel well and need rest is that a crime?"

He shrugged, "Not if it's true otherwise you are lying to yourself."

Shaking my head, I fought the urge to yell. "Do _not_ pretend you know me. You don't." I walked to my car, got in and drove to my apartment, hoping I'd be able to sleep tonight without Lecter invading my dreams. I didn't know what would happen if I was sent to him for a consult again. However, I crossed my fingers and prayed for a peaceful sleep to come.


	3. Nightmares & Confessions

**Here's chapter 3. It didn't go exactly how I planned but hopefully, you enjoy it. I don't own NCIS, Silence of the Lambs or the X-Files. They belong to** **Donald P. Bellisario,** **Don McGill, Tom Harris and Chris Carter respectively. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Clarice has a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. Doggett talks to her and Scully finds out about her secret.**

 **A/N: I hope you're all liking this so far. The next chapter might partly be a flashback of how Clarice and Scully met. Enjoy ch.3~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.3-** _Nightmares & Confessions_

As I predicted, I tossed and turned. The night hours wore thin, robbing me of blissful sleep. Switching on the light, I realized my body was trembling, covering my face with my hands I tried to shake off the cold sweat and dread that settled in my stomach. I put on my bathrobe, opening the door to my bedroom walking into the living room. Collapsing onto the sofa, the urge to cry seized me, however, I held back for the sake of my dignity.

The phone rang suddenly and my heart rate quickened. I groaned, standing up I grabbed it and harshly pushed the talk button. "What Doctor Lecter? It is 3 a.m. oh, and thank you so much for preventing me from sleeping."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Clarice. I merely called to check up on you. I take no responsibly for your sleeping habits," he chuckled. Picturing the all-too-predictable smirk curling his lips made me want to gag.

"Damn you," I grumbled, "leave me alone!"

I felt Lecter's eyes on the back of my neck as if he were actually in the room. I shivered, waiting for him to continue and then I wish he hadn't. "Tsk, tsk, Clarice. When have you ever known me to do that?" The sarcasm coating his voice grated on my last nerve. "I understand you have accepted a transfer to the X-Files division, is that correct?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I did. What interest is it to you? You have already exploited and broken _everything_ that I rely on!" _Click._ I ended our conversation, frustration, fury, and shame all combined to form one bittersweet cocktail. I was happy I'd accepted the offer to join Dana in the X-files I missed her. However, the fact I had blinded myself to for seven years became clear, unsettling me momentarily.

 _Lecter would never let me go._ He enjoyed toying with my emotions too much. He loved the way certain memories triggered a—at least most of the time—unseen emotional reaction. Yes, he relished in the fact that sometimes I seemed too fragile during our meetings. Lecter was the definition of a leech, sucking my metal sanity away as the days past but instead of blood he feasted on the very essence of what made us human. And I let him in even against my instincts—and my will.

Sobbing quietly, I wiped my eyes my fingers trembling. I curled onto the couch, wishing I could fade into the background.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._ Sharp raps on my door caused my muscles to tense automatically. "Go away," I yelled, reaching for my gun, which I'd grabbed before I left the bedroom.

"Starling, you okay?"

I blinked and unlocked my apartment door. "Agent Doggett, what the hell? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"I heard you talking on the phone and yelling at the person on the other line…seems like you were pissed off, to say the least," my co-worker explained, "can I come in?"

I stepped aside, allowing him to pass me nodding quickly. Returning to my seat on the couch, I eyed the agent carefully. "Need I remind you, Doggett, that we don't know each that well…we're strangers basically and you showing up at my apartment at all hours will get people gossiping?"

Doggett ran a hand through his hair, amusement coloring his face. "Starling, I live across the hall my intentions are strictly honorable. I'm concerned."

My gaze distanced a little from him as I looked sad and far away. "I'm fine and I do not want your help. I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own," I deflected, covering my pain with a fake smile.

"Your eyes say different. What is it?"

* * *

I snapped, rising to my feet. My eyes sent daggers toward my co-worker, who in my opinion needed to mind his _own_ damn life and stop trying to fix mine. I was broken and fragile, Lecter had already made that crystal clear but I was _not_ weak and I did not need to depend on someone.

"Get out, Agent Doggett! Leave now!" Without another word, he stomped out of my apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Pulling my feet onto the sofa, my eyes drifted shut. Sleep was not a remedy, though, at this point, it refused to be even a temporary fix. Ghosts from my past not only Lecter but more _personal_ memories haunted behind my eyelids.

* * *

A few hours later, I groggily dressed and dragged my aching body to work. I walked into the basement again, sitting in a chair next to Dana. "Morning," I said, feigning alertness in my tone, "find anything new?"

She stared at me and shook her head. "Unfortunately no, I've analyzed the substance found near the crash site …the results came up inconclusive, as always." My friend's eyes assessed the disheveled state of my hair, widening with concern. "Couldn't sleep last night?" she asked casually. I felt my cheeks redden in frustration as I locked my gaze anywhere but her deductive expression.

"Scully, I think you should read this." My head whirled around and saw a slightly smug Doggett occupying an extra chair against the wall.

"How long have you sitting there…is that my file?! Son of a bitch, give that back it's private!" I shouted, trying to lunge at him and retrieve it.

The agent chuckled, tossing it to our co-worker. "You're sexy when you're angry, Starling. There is an alluring fire in your eyes."

"Whatever!" Glancing towards Scully, I sighed, tensing inwardly, nervousness twisting my stomach. Her eyes roamed over the contents until she noticed an area that normally wouldn't be filled in. It contained my visits to the FBI psychologist almost regularly for the past four months. Even though they were forced upon me by Crawford out of—rare—good intent I still _hated_ them. They were the equivalent of admitting defeat.

"Clarice, why didn't you tell me?" she prompted, her voice hurt. I met my friend's eyes seeing the pain in her face, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dana. I did not wish to call attention to the issue besides I can deal with it on my own."

Scully rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow at my dense attitude. We were alike in that way we both were too proud to ask for help when we needed it. That's one reason we bonded so quickly: common ground. "Clarice, it says you were diagnosed with PTSD because of panic attacks and night terrors. What has Lecter done to you over the course of seven years?"

"Psychologically tortured me, you know the usual," I replied in a monotone. The sideways glance Dana threw me as she skimmed the rest of my documented symptoms told me she understood. Looking over the top of her glasses, she nodded she knew all too well you would be underestimated due to gender within the FBI, exhibiting signs that your job was taking its toll on you—despite the cause—was considered cracking.

"Clarice, aside from what the Bureau thinks you should have come to me sooner. Agent Doggett should not have had to force your hand."

I glared at the man perched on a chair just off to my right. I hoped my subtly conveyed the biting message of 'I'm going to _kill_ you!' with dignity through our shared look. He chuckled noiselessly, thoroughly enjoying himself, crossing his arms as a means of protection.

"Sure you are," Doggett mouthed, mocking me further, "I'd like to see you try."

Focusing my attention back on my friend, I sighed, cross. "Well, it's not like I asked him to, Dana. He just has an annoying habit of forcing his way into my business!" She hugged me gently as I brushed a strand of red hair from my face. I smiled, remembering the condition that it was in after my sleepless night then grimaced, my mind treating me to flashes of cryptic conversation and maroon eyes.

Feeling my body tense, Scully met my unsure gaze. "What?" Noticing how messy my hair was, she took out a ponytail holder from her pocket and styled it quickly. "There, now what is it."

"I just want the flashes to stop, I answered.

"They will just give it time."

"I know, Dana. It just seems hopeless sometimes and I don't how I'll manage," I muttered, tugging on my ponytail absentmindedly with the intention of tightening it. Doggett's gaze drifted between us, confusion once again on his expression.

"Is something troubling you?" Scully looked at him and studied the uncertainty in his eyes. He remained quiet, wondering if he should say anything. It wasn't his place but still the question ate away at him.

"How did you and Starling become so close, Scully?"

I laughed lightly, "That's a story for another day, Agent Doggett."


	4. Bonds are Formed

**Hey, here's chapter 4 sorry for the wait. I don't own _NCIS, Silence of the Lambs or X-Files._ They belong to their respective owners. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Clarice remembers how she and Scully met. She visits NCIS and talks to her and Jen also she decides to confront Lecter soon.**

* * *

 **Ch.4-** _Bonds are Formed_

FBI Academy, 7 years ago

I waited in the corner of the training room to begin exercises. For most of my time here I tried not to be noticed as it was expected. Things only began changing recently when Mr. Crawford asked me to talk to Lecter. Now everyone raised their eyebrows either in ridicule or suspicion. Of course, that's how my classmates usually acted toward me. Cold and indifferent only, this time, their actions were influenced by a mixture of disbelief and jealousy.

People needed to get it through their heads that yes Lecter was intriguing but he creeped the hell out of me! It wasn't an honor to be interrogated by him completely at his mercy yet, I couldn't seem to refuse him whenever he asked me a question—no matter the context. I glanced around the room the instructor hadn't arrived, feeling rather isolated I tapped my foot to distract from the obvious. Another student leaned against the wall a few feet away, her distant stare seemed to signal that she felt the same as me. A kindred spirit. Moving closer, I cleared my throat.

"Hello," I said.

She turned and looked at me, measuring my expression. "Hi, you're Clarice Starling, right?"

I blinked, slightly stunned. "Yes, but how do you know me…unless my newly found reputation precedes me? Damn it!"

My classmate shrugged smiling gently. "Even since Crawford asked you to help with Doctor Lecter everyone knows who you are in some capacity. How is the case going by the way?"

Shaking my head, I avoided her eyes. "I don't know," I mumbled, "I guess okay. I am just so tired of being underestimated and to make matters worse Lecter _only_ accepts personal information in exchange for case details."

"I'm sorry however is something else troubling you? I'm Dana Scully by the way," she said, trying not to overstep her bounds.

I shrugged, refusing to let my walls come down. "The fact is the nature of the information is _too_ personal for my liking. He knows exactly what buttons to push. For example, my father was shot when I was younger and then they shipped me to an orphanage. Eventually, I was sent to my relatives' farm where I resided until I ran away."

Scully's lips formed a frown, sympathy showing on her face. "I'm so sorry, Clarice. I have never personally experienced something like that however, I do not know what I'd do if I lost my parents. Although if I may ask, why did you run away?"

I glanced at her, deciding if I should answer. Finally, I simply shook my head. "It's complicated."

The instructor entered and looked at the class, considering who to pair up for drills. "Starling, Scully, partner up, he ordered. I nodded, walking over to the gun range, grabbing two pairs of noise-cancelling headphones. After firing off a few rounds, I turned my classmate.

"So do you have any sob stories? Pulling off the protective ear wear, she let it slid onto her neck. She tilted her head, gazing into my pained expression. A long but natural silence stretched between us as Scully gaged how to best answer the question. Resting her weapon on the ledge in front of us, she knew I needed confirmation that we were cut from the same cloth that we'd been through similar experiences.

"I've had hurdles too, Clarice. It's completely normal. For example, my family didn't approve of abandoning a career in the medical field to transfer into the FBI Academy. However, they'll eventually forgive me." Scully chuckled shrugging unworriedly, stepping back to allow me to practice shooting. As soon as our headphones were replaced I began, aiming directly for the heart. Three rounds in quick succession and I hit my target. Bull's-eye. My classmate's gasp, a grin finding her lips. "Looks like you don't _need_ practice, Clarice. Have you always possessed this hidden skill?"

I nodded humbly. "I guess I just have good coordination."

Scully shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Why do you downgrade yourself? You are talented."

It's all _everyone_ has done, Scully and after a while you tend to absorb their opinions as your own," I complained, firing a bullet toward the dummy's head.

"I know the feeling, Clarice. You have to let them roll off your shoulders, though. You can call me Dana if you want to."

* * *

As I snapped out of the memory, I smiled drawing on those simpler, almost happier times when I wasn't under the control of Lecter and Dana had not been sucked into the conspiracy of the X-Files. Striding into the bullpen of NCIS, I climbed the stairs to Jen's office, disregarding wandering stares.

Tony leaned over his desk, talking to McGee inaudibly. "Why is _she_ here, McKnow-it-all? You are far more attentive than I with these finer details plus you seemed to have developed a crush on her."

The younger man rolled his eyes, irritated by his co-worker's habit of jumping to conclusions. "I appreciate Agent Starling's intellect, Tony that's the extent of my feelings for her. And anyway, I'm with Delilah remember?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything, McGee," DiNozzo commented sarcastically, "only that you are rather friendly with her."

* * *

I sat across from Jen with Scully on my left side. If someone were to interrupt our conversation now, they'd see a trifecta of redheads each of them equally broken. The fates dealt them cruel cards to test their strength and emotional health and no one understood their trials as well as each other.

The director cleared her throat. "Clarice, how's Lecter treated you since we last saw each other?" I grimaced, unshed tears beginning to resurface in my eyes.

Dana squeezed my hand, pulling me closer. "Shh, it's okay, Clarice. Do you have to consult with him anymore?"

I shook my head, "Not if I don't wish to, however, I _do_ want—no— _need_ to confront him face-to-face."

Jen raised her eyebrow. "Okay, what did I miss," she asked, scribbling a note on a piece of paper to occupy her hands.

Glancing down at my other hand, I noticed that my complexion paled in comparison to my warm skin tone of the past. Sighing, I met Jen's green eyes and mumbled a statement I detested passing my lips. "Lecter has graciously gifted me with PTSD. She covered her mouth, rubbing her temples.

"He's a self-centered bastard, Clarice. Are you all right?"

My answer came through gritted teeth as struggled to reign in the bubbling frustration under my skin. I hated—even my dearest friends—to waste their energy worrying about me or even people I hardly knew like Agent Doggett. He'd barely been an acquaintance for a month, yet he had no right to worry about a perfect stranger.

"I would prefer it you did not concern yourselves. I was young and naïve this is _my_ fault." I shouldn't blame myself because, in reality, it was Mr. Crawford's order that sent me into Lecter's grasp. Shaking my head, I did not wait for a reply as I exited the room. I walked down the steps, sitting on them blowing a strand of auburn hair out of my eyes. Tucking it back within the confines of my ponytail, I curled my fists, wishing this nightmare would end.

* * *

Someone laid their hand on my shoulder. My reaction was a combination of tensing muscles and an instinctive jump as Gibbs' ice blue gaze elevated my body language. "Clarice, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Sir, everything's fine," I replied with as much conviction as I could muster.

"I'm not your boss, Starling, save your formalities for Assistant Director Skinner."

I smiled. "Of course, Gibbs."

"I may not know the specifics of your situation but if I can offer my advice? Confront Lecter since most of your problems are connected to him that should make you feel better." The silver-haired man stood up and grinned fatherly in my direction.

I hugged him, murmuring softly under my breath. "Thanks, Gibbs." His embrace tightened temporary soothing my fears. The longing I still felt inside for the embrace of a father seemed filled by his act of kindness. I'd never admit it out loud but I missed my father.

I would face Doctor Lecter and I'd conquer my demons with or without the assistance of a certain agent who was determined to be my foil and my obstacle.


	5. Lecter's Manipulation & Kind Gestures

**Hey, here's chapter 5. I don't own _NCIS_ , _Silence of the Lambs_ or _The X-Files._ They belong to ****Donald P. Bellisario,**

 **Don McGill, Tom Harris, and Chris Carter respectively. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Clarice talks to Lecter but receives an unexpected visitor. Lecter begins to probe about the connection (or lack thereof) between her and Doggett. This chapter didn't go like I planned so please bare with me.**

 **A/N: I really am grateful for all the support I couldn't do this without you. ~Serria Spell23. :) Please continue reading this story.**

* * *

 **Ch.5-** _Lecter's Manipulation_

The next morning, I arrived at the asylum and walked noiselessly to Lecter's cell. He put down his pencil, eying me, his gaze unnerving me the longer he stared. Sitting in the chair, I crossed my arms over my chest attempting to maintain my strong façade.

"Good morning, Clarice. This is a surprise I didn't expect to see you. How have you been?" A grin of fake sincerity appeared on his lips I waved a dismissive hand in response, channeling my anger.

"Don't lie to yourself, Doctor. You know as well as I that you don't give a damn! You feed off my personal suffering you love to see me in pain," I yelled, my hand going to my hip.

Lecter nodded slowly, his white pointed teeth maliciously catching the dim light. The atmosphere within the cell block thickened almost to point distortion or suffocation. I didn't trust him not completely, however, I felt I had to at least try to find answers—find closure. My breathing sped up the slightest amount as I sat in the chair, one leg crossed over the other.

"Are you well, Clarice, do you feel ill? You should be used to my particular tactics by now. You have remained a contact of mine for seven years, do not tell me you are starting to crack?" Lecter chastised, rolling his eyes sending a chill radiating through my spine.

"I _am_ still human, Doctor Lecter we tend to get tired of repeated abuse. Psychological or otherwise."

He scoffed, "Abuse? What on earth are you talking about, Agent Starling? Our exclusive, extra talks were of your own volition, you have no one to blame but yourself."

I frowned, attempting to ignore his attack of reverse psychology. "Forgive me if I fail to see the validity in your analysis. What are you implying?"

My enemy smirked, his gaze taunting me. "That you _like_ my so-called abuse—in simple terms—it gives you a rush a high if you will."

Hatred surged through my veins, standing up my hand hovered inches from the glass. How dare Lecter say that I actually _enjoyed_ his torture regime! Between being emotionally scarred and disgusted I could firmly say that there was not an ounce of enjoyment in our exchanges. "Son of a bitch," I grumbled, "you don't know anything!"

Lecter chuckled. "Oh, I know more than you are aware of, Clarice." I dug my fingers into my hair—it had come loose from its ponytail—and now fell in untamed strands, framing my pissed off expression.

* * *

"Starling, you okay?" I only had to spin fractionally around to notice Doggett striding down the hall. Sighing, I nodded and offered him smile. I walked closer, fidgeting with my hair tie. "What the hell, Agent Doggett are you following me?" He rested his hand gently on mine, stopping my nervous tick. The subdued intensity within his look cooled the boiling fury Lecter had previously caused me to experience. "No, I'm not following you call it a hunch," my co-worker continued.

I pulled my hand from his, crossing my arms. "Mhm, and by chance is this hunch named Dana Scully?"

The man shrugged sheepishly. "She's worried about you, Clarice," he whispered, "and so am I."

I let out a harsh laugh, walking a few paces from the agent, relieved for the invisible wall between us. "BS, Doggett you hardly know me. You haven't _earned_ the right to feel concerned about me!"

Grabbing my arm in a gesture of insistence, my co-worker's grip was firm but not violating. "You're scared and hurt, Clarice, believe me, that's something we have in common."

Lecter coughed, smirking, satisfaction playing on his lips. "Care to introduce me to your friend, Clarice?" I shivered as he said my name, a reaction of pure repulsion. I wrenched my arm free, focusing on the question.

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter, this is John Doggett of the FBI. He is my 'acquaintance' so to speak."

"You seem rather close," the doctor commented, "You aren't lying, are you?" My eyes hardened as glared at him, resisting the temptation elbow Doggett in the ribs.

"We are far from close, Lecter. I consider Agent Doggett more of a nuisance and less of an ally. The reason I tolerate him is because we work in the division of the FBI. He is nothing to me, I answered my voice strong and confident.

"Interesting your words say one thing yet your expression and body language say another they're completely contradictory."

I shrugged, "What are you talking about?" Lecter's piercing, pin-point sharp eyes drifted down to the position of my co-worker's hand resting somewhat protectively on my arm. I hissed, annoyance entering my bloodstream at the realization. Rounding on the man who stood by my side, I growled into his ear. "Doggett, take your hand _off_ my arm. NOW! Maybe I neglected to tell you that Hannibal Lecter pays attention to every small detail do not give him a way in, believe me, you'll regret it!"

The agent released my arm and shook his head. "Of course, Starling. Can I make a suggestion why don't we just leave?"

I ran my fingers through my hair again, trying to get a hold of myself. As I brushed a hair from my line of sight, my co-worker caught my evasive look in a brief stare, conveying his understanding wordlessly. Nodding, he waited patiently for me and Lecter to finish our session of quid pro quo.

* * *

A few minutes later, we left the asylum together. Still silent, I climbed into my car and hesitated with my seat belt, my hands trembling. Doggett slid into the passenger's seat, reaching over to buckle me. He smiled comfortingly, leaning against the headrest. "You put up a good front in there…in front of him. Now, truthfully tell me are you okay?"

I groaned, my eyes closed in an effort to avoid looking at Doggett. I wanted to reply honestly however, I didn't know how much I trusted him. Shielding my face with my hands, I turned away zipping my lips. I was unsure whether I'd _ever_ be able to trust him enough to divulge how much Lecter had scarred me. All the faith I'd once had in myself vanished in a flash and I felt paralyzed, unable to think. Though part of me wanted his support, my walls prevented me from accepting it.

"Agent Doggett, I'm fine and no offense but I do _not_ need a babysitter nor do I require an escort home," I insisted, my voice muffled by my hands.

"I'm not offering out of obligation, Starling. I just want you to get home safely."

I rolled my blue eyes, seeing through his thinly veiled lie. "Spare me the excuses. We live across the hall from each other all you want to do is prove I'm mentally sane," I replied, slumping against the headrest.

The man sighed. "I only want to ensure that you are all right, Clarice. Why don't you let me drive? In your current emotional state, the probability that you might crash is increased and I'd hate to have you die in an accident. Scully would murder me."

"Fine, whatever," I quipped, unbuckling myself and sliding over to the passenger seat. As Doggett got out so that he could switch sides, a question nagged at my mind. "Doggett, why do you care?" The door opened and my co-worker sat beside me, helping me buckle again. I scowled lightly, loathing the fact that he seemed to be able to counter my fears. He appeared to have no fear where I currently battled with more insecurities than I felt I could handle.

"Well, Starling, I see similarities between us. First off, we are both hard-headed and strong-willed though I'm a bit cocky you make up for _that_ in your own way. As I've said before,Clarice we both have demons you have Lecter and I have…well, that's another story." Doggett's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he stopped at a light. Measuring his expression carefully, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? I don't mean to pry if you do not want to tell I won't force you."

He smiled, "I will tell you I promise but later." I nodded, settling into a comfortable silence. We returned to the apartment complex about ten minutes later, Doggett held the door for me as exited the car. Walking into our hall, we stood outside my door. He took my hand, squeezing it gently. "Night Starling,"

"Goodnight, Agent Doggett." My co-worker let go of my hand and watched me disappear into my apartment. He went into his a moment later, attempting to shake the feeling descending upon him.


	6. Involuntary Addiction

**Hey, here's chapter 6 sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block. I don't own _NCIS_ , _Silence of the Lambs_ and _X-Files._ They belong** **to** **Donald P. Bellisario,**

 **Don McGill, Tom Harris, and Chris Carter respectively. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Clarice has a nightmare and talks to Doggett he tries to get her to be more open. On the phone, Scully voices her worries to Jen.**

 **A/N: I will mention Mulder more in the coming chapters I promise~ Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.6-** _Involuntary Addiction_

 _2 months later_

Waking from another restless sleep, I sighed nothing had changed. I still was tortured by daily night terrors of ambiguous nature. They never focused on one particular subject. However, they all indistinctly— no matter how hazy— linked back to Lecter. I curled into a ball, trying to function. Letting some tears escape from my eyes, I sat up and pulled my robe on walking into the living room. Opening my apartment door, I went across the hall sitting on the floor next to Doggett's. If I was to be truly honest with myself I'd admit my problem—my addiction, though involuntary itself was the root of my agony. However, my pride forbid me from seeking help even though my conscience constantly scolded me because of my stubbornness. The cat and mouse dynamic between Lecter and I seemed to be its starting point. The need to figure each other out caused both a toxic and euphoric reaction one I that feared would be my endgame. I continued to visit him, taking special precautions to ensure they were low-key.

Gently knocking, I waited for him to emerge. "Doggett," I called, "I need to talk." He appeared a second later also draped in a bathrobe, a tired smile on his face.

As he sat down beside me he chuckled, "What are you doing on the floor, Starling? It's not like you, it makes you seem vulnerable."

I scowled, punching my co-worker harder than necessary in the arm. "I haven't been sleeping, Doggett. I'm still plagued by dreams that won't let me turn my mind off I don't know what to do."

Doggett stood and looked at me, extending his hand. "Do you want to come in?"

I started to nod however a sliver of hesitation stopped me from instantly responding. Uncertainty entered my gaze as I held Doggett's eyes he only grinned and took my hand, stroking it with tender fingers. "My intentions are honorable, Starling, you have my word." I nodded, walking into his apartment. I sank onto the sofa, wishing that I was able to sleep. My co-worker filled the empty spot next to me, releasing my hand. Covering my mouth in an attempt to shield a yawn, I let my eyes close.

"You're not tired are you, Clarice?" he teased. I glared harshly though its power was impeded by exhaustion. Shaking my head, I noticed it had drooped—ever so slightly—onto Doggett's shoulder. I blushed embarrassment most likely the cause. Seeing my expression, he smiled softly. "It's all right just sleep. You need it I'm here." Using him as a pillow, I drifted into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

In the morning, I opened my eyes momentarily forgetting where I was. The previous night blurred within my recent memory.

"Morning, Starling," said Doggett near my ear, "did you sleep well?"

I nearly jumped when I heard the agent's voice. "Agent…Doggett, how out of it was I last night?"

He laughed. "You weren't out of it per se but you were physically and emotionally drained…in other words, you were sleep deprived."

Rubbing my eyes, I groaned. "Damn dreams! I swear Lecter's become a permanent addition to my psyche and a lethal part at that. He's determined to drive me insane, Doggett. What do I do who can I trust?"

"You can trust me, Clarice, Jen and of course Scully. We won't leave you or recklessly abandon you," my co-worker replied, getting off the couch heading toward the kitchen. "Coffee?"

I nodded. "Sure, black please." I watched him stir for a minute, gaze wandering to the clock. _8:00 a.m._ "Doggett, rain check on the coffee we're late and I still need to get dressed." The agent smirked, pouring the drink, divvying it up between two travel mugs. I returned his smirk heading across the hall as I passed him, I grabbed one of the mugs grinning. "Oh, and Doggett no peeking." Walking into my bedroom, I got dressed quickly and went back inside my neighbor's.

My co-worker laughed. "As you wish, Starling," he yelled while I was still in earshot. Striding out of the building, we decided to take separate cars so that we would not alert Dana to our little "sleepover."

* * *

When we arrived at headquarters, Doggett and I went directly to the basement office. Scully looked up, her eyes half-buried in the file she was reading, her brow arching quizzically. "You're late, Clarice, what kept you?" I reddened, casting a careful glance at Doggett. My friend chuckled, cracking a smug, teasing smile. "Did you two carpool? You're _never_ here at the same time…and if you are you go to great lengths to avoid each other."

I grimaced, "We took _separate_ cars thank you, Dana. I just needed to talk to Agent Doggett this morning about the case."

"The UFO crash at the Navy Yard case was closed a few minutes ago," she commented, "I'm just reading over the next one."

I clutched the travel mug in my hands, lifting it to my lips. "And…" My light southern twang coming through in the simple word. "what do the aliens have in store for us this time, Dana or we going to sit here and fuss over nonexistent details of Doggett's and my personal life beyond work?"

She sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "All right, I'll back off for now however I'd be careful if I were you. People may begin to get the wrong idea about the depth of your relationship."

Rolling my eyes, I took another drink of my coffee, hoping to muffle my sarcasm. "Like you and Mulder would that be such a bad thing or are you that sensitive to what the staff members think?" I asked. "Can't your reputation survive a little constructive criticism?"

My friend frowned, biting her lip, conflict entering her expression. " _Mine_ can but yours, Clarice I don't want it tainted by rumors." Embracing her, a grin spread across my lips as a symbol of my appreciation.

"Don't worry about me so much, Dana, worry about you and your child. You deserve it," I said. Scully placed a hand on her stomach, mouth forming a gentle, maternal gesture.

Doggett rested his hand on my shoulder, prompting my attention. "All right, Starling?"

I nodded, barely noticing his presence. "Mhm…I have to go though…there's something I must attend to."

My co-worker gazed into my eyes seeming to sense my minor fib. "Of course, be careful and remember, to be honest with yourself. Don't do anything you'll regret." I felt my cheeks burn as his eyes stared at me. Guilt twisted my stomach, I considered how Doggett would react if he knew where I sneaking off to, who I was sneaking off to see.

* * *

"Hello, _Clarice_ ," Lecter murmured, smirking over-confidently in my direction. "Tell me, how would your confidant, Agent Doggett react to your deception that you're still addicted to finding the answers—to me—in truth. It would certainly damage his ego to learn that the person he's beginning to _fall_ for is an untrustworthy, deceitful little bitch."

I crossed my arms, pacing in front of his cell. "Bastard! You're one to talk Doctor, deception is practically part of your DNA and no I don't know how he will response but why should I care?"

Because, my dear, you reciprocate his feelings your expressions give you away. No matter how subtle you attempt to be he _always_ sees right through you. You are weak, Agent Starling and unworthy of love and affection." I swallowing my tears, I decided not to satisfy Lecter's sick obsession to cause pain, walking from the building with my head held high.

* * *

Once I returned to headquarters, I bumped straight into Doggett as he was in a conversation with Skinner. Ducking my head, I resumed striding down the hall. "Excuse me," I muttered, lifting my eyes for a split second, the urge to find comfort in my co-worker's calm gaze tempting me.

"Starling, look at me." His voice in my ears was painful as I reflected back on the harsh reality of Lecter's words.

"I can't, Doggett, I can't" I replied, tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned red and wiped them clumsily.

"Can't what, can't look at me? Clarice, stop being melodramatic. What's wrong?"

I shot him a scalding glare and hid my cracking façade beneath my loose, disregarded hair. I pulled out my pony, throwing it toward the ground. My co-worker knelt and picked it up, giving me a sideways look.

"So, am I to understand this is one of your tells…the main one specifically?"

My eyebrow raised in irritation I started to leave but Doggett seized my wrist. "Let me go, Agent Doggett, you can't help me…and a tell of what, dare I ask? I couldn't bear if you got sucked into my screwed up life."

He shook his head. "Too late, Starling, I already am." Wrapping his arms around me, the agent restated his question. "Are you quite _sure_ you're okay, Clarice?"

I began to nod then changed my mind. "No," I whispered, "I can't do this anymore. Lecter preys on my hidden doubts and fears we discussed you recently…do not breath a word of this to Dana I don't want to stress her out."

"It isn't safe for you to allow him into your head not in your fragile state," he said. I forced myself from Doggett's grasp, anger coursing through my veins.

"You _cannot_ give me orders regarding me personal life, Doggett. We are not personally linked we are co-workers only."

The man shrugged. "Maybe, is it truly that hard to accept my innocent concern for your well-being?"

I sighed, blowing a hair from in front of my eyes, squaring my shoulders. "If I wish to be independent yes there's no acceptations."

"You are so blind sometimes, Starling. Relying on a friend doesn't make you weak on the contrary it shows your strength. You have to have enough courage to act and ask for help." He caressed my hand again and I allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace my lips and wondered if Lecter's theory had any ground. "Although, you are rather hot-headed." My co-worker smirked, watching my eyes spark.

"You're impossible," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

Doggett laughed, "Whatever you say, Clarice."

* * *

Later that night, Scully dialed Jen's number after a few rings she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jen I'm sorry to call you so late however I need to talk to you about Clarice."

There was a short pause as she collected her thoughts. The director glanced beside her at her husband's sleeping form, lowering her voice. "What's the matter has Lecter finally made her crack or has she sacrificed her pride and let you help?"

Scully shook her head. "Not me per se she prefers to bicker with Agent Doggett."

"Ah, is she learning to trust him?" Jen asked, "or is she still closed off?"

"Semi-closed off. She only ever confides in me, Mulder, you and sometimes—though rarely—Agent Doggett. They are still too newly introduced for her to let the protective walls slip of course if she feels a connection with him for some reason I couldn't vouch on that. They're always arguing when I see them."

Jenny yawned. "It'll be okay, Dana. I'm sure Clarice will get on her feet eventually and we'll all assist her."

Scully nodded she simply hoped that they would be able to reach out to me before the situation progressed any further.


	7. Trapped & Rescued

**Hi, here's chapter 7. Sorry, it took so long I had a bit of writer's block. I don't own any of the shows/movies or characters they belong to their respective owners. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating. PS sorry if you're confused on anything I promise I'll get to everything in time :) While searching for information on Mulder as a favor to Scully, Clarice is kidnapped by Kycrek and Doggett and Scully go to rescue her.**

* * *

 **Ch.7-** _Trapped & Rescued _

I held my gun at the ready as I rounded the corner.

 _Figures the new case would have something to do with Mulder_ I thought. Sighing, I stayed crouched down, keeping my weapon close. The case—or lack thereof—was searching for information related to his disappearance something that Dana had been obsessed with since it occurred. I understood why she must not lose hope if she did Mulder was truly gone.

I shook my head, an ache constantly within my heart when I thought of my friend's pain. I steadied my breathing, attempting to use the stealth skills I'd learned from the Academy. Carefully, I emerged from my hiding place and moved to the opposite wall. I had gone to investigate Alex Kycrek on a hunch my gut always steered me in the right direction, however, this time, I feared I had been pulled in too deep.

The selfish desire to run fleetingly entered my mind before Dana materialized in my thoughts. I couldn't afford to let my needs take preference over hers. On the outside, though she smiled and maintained a positive demeanor, inside the sense of loss she felt over of Mulder's abduction wore away at her. The fact that she had another life to protect helped but I still worried. Craning my neck, I followed my target's footprints to a door.

Looking around, I spied Kycrek going into the back and I slipped in without him noticing. My eyes were clouded as I tailed him, emotions conflicted within me. Hovering on the edge, the answers pertaining Mulder's location must finally surface but at what cost and would Dana be able to handle them? Rolling my eyes in the characteristic fashion I used to shrug an issue off until a later time, I held my gun in front of me, my footfalls light, barely echoing on the floor. Kycrek turned slightly, scanning the area of the warehouse. I ducked behind a crate, calming my breathing, my weapon resting temporality in my lap.

"What are _you_ doing here, Clarice? You are aware that you're trespassing? I thought you were smarter than that I guess I should not assume," the man said, "all you are doing is riding the high of your God-sent reputation which you only have thanks to Lecter…"

I stood up, my gun pointed squarely at his chest. "First of all, Kycrek shut it! Second, how did you notice me…you know what forget it! I won't hesitate to shoot you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a cluster of his associates near the back fiddling with machines. I walked warily over to see what kept their attention they seemed to be mindlessly typing on the keys, their motive cloaked. Upon a more detailed inspection of their workspace, my eyes found a file ineptly hidden by the various documents that scattered the table. Flipping it opened I read Mulder's name on its cover, my eyebrow arching uneasily. Skimming the pages, I realized that several areas had been blacked out. My grip tightened as I clutched it behind my back.

Kycrek trailed my movements, a smirk finding his lips; previously frozen in a hard line. "Don't even try it, Starling. You are aware this building is not empty there is security personal here."

"What?" I asked, my innocent mask slipping effortlessly into place.

He grabbed my arm, pulling it out from my back. "Damn it! Stop screwing around. The file!" Twisting my arm, Kycrek reached for it. I gritted my teeth as pain shot through me through I refused to let go. My weapon was still in my free hand and I quickly aimed at the man who held me in a death grip. "Sadly Agent Starling, I can't allow you to take this."

Struggling against the man vice-like grip, I tried to kick him, hoping to foil his intentions. Prying my fingers loose from the dossier, he hit me in the head. As I slumped onto the floor, Kycrek—for good measure walked to the table and picked up a syringe with a cocktail of sedative and hallucinogenic drugs in it. He returned to my limp body he noticed that my hand stretched out blindly for the folder as if on auto pilot. Kneeling down, Kycrek injected the drugs into my forearm.

"Sorry, Clarice but I cannot let you retain the information you found in the file. It could sink our entire operation."

* * *

At NCIS Scully was talking to Jen. Gibbs stood against the wall, silently observing. "Jen, have you heard from Clarice today?"

"No, Dana she didn't tell you she usually does," the director rested a finger on her chin, immersed in thought. "Unless she wanted to protect you…"

My best friend's complexion paled, shock and worry draining any trace amounts of color from her face. "What?! Clarice _knows_ she isn't obligated to protect me. Why does she insist on voiding her safety and putting her life on the line for mine?"

Jen sighed, glancing toward her husband swiftly for assistance. He nodded, striding over and placed a hand on the back of Scully's chair. "She cares about you, Scully. It's as simple as that," said Gibbs.

"I do too but I can't fathom why she wouldn't tell me…" My friend's expression lit with an intuitive gaze. "It's Mulder, Clarice has uncovered lead and did not want to raise my stress level." A grateful smile crossed my lips briefly only to be replaced with an anxious, tense frown a moment later.

"That being said," Jen cut in, "why isn't she back? Did she get detained or did something worse happen?"

We heard a knock on the office door and Doggett opened it. "Sorry to interrupt your 'club meeting'…" He looked around however he didn't see the person he'd most expected, he frowned slightly. "You're one member short where's Clarice?"

Scully turned a hand on her stomach as a way of calming herself. "Club meeting…we don't know where Clarice is. She was following a lead and she hasn't come back and I'm concerned."

"Tony coined the phrase I'm just relaying it. Who was she tracking?" the agent asked.

"Ah. I couldn't say for certain but my instincts scream Kycrek."

Doggett nodded in agreement. "Let's pinpoint his location so that we can rescue her. I'd hate to imagine what he's doing to her." Scully gazed at him, shaking her head at the palpable truth.

* * *

I awoke on the cold, hard floor, attempting to clear my head I sat up. The conveniently bare room spun as I tried to focus on finding my bearings. Cradling my aching head in my hands, I fought to remember the events preceding my blackout. No luck. My mind fogged over, trapping the rational part of it within an isolated region beyond my ability at the minute. I moved each of my limbs in turn to check if any were broken.

"Ow!" I muttered, rotating my left ankle. "Damn! It's either sprained or broken. How roughly did Kycrek throw me in here?" Dizziness seized me as I lifted my head again. The strength I'd momentarily mustered fading from my weakened body before I could blink. Losing consciousness again, my final thoughts—bleary and disoriented as they might be—they were coated with a desperate, frantic plea for Dana and Agent Doggett to find me soon.

* * *

Time had frozen until Scully and Doggett succeeded in locating the warehouse where Kycrek was stationed. Our co-worker paced agitation conspicuous in the action, his hand running through hair. His emotions unraveling against his will.

"I don't mean to rush you, Scully, but could we get this recuse mission on the road? I do not know how gravely Clarice is injured…I mean _we_ don't know," he corrected sighing.

"What's with you, yes we can go…I'm worried too, Doggett." Half the statement was teasing like Scully knew the reason for his sudden attitude alteration the other launched the journey to me.

* * *

Once they arrived at the warehouse, they split up. Our friend went down one hallway and Scully headed down its counterpart. After a few tense moments of checking doors, Doggett stumbled upon the one at the end of the hall.

"Starling," he murmured, "is that you?" His heart hammered inside his chest, the silence staling the longer he waited. "Clarice, talk to me. _Please._ " A note of desperation had crept into his voice on the last word making him sound a bit whiny but he didn't care. Thinking it wouldn't be wise to put off freeing me, Doggett kicked the door in and found me laying on the floor a few feet in front of him.

Without a second thought, my co-worker cradled me tenderly in his embrace, minding any parts of my body that Kycrek could have favored as a punching bag. I stirred, the room still spun I squinted upward, head sagging against the person's chest. "Agent Doggett, what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, hugging me tighter. "Looking for you, Starling. Are you all right?"

I feel disorientated, fatigued and shaky. I think my ankle's broken and Kycrek drugged me." Trembling I wrapped my arms around myself. My friend set me down and removed his jacket, picking me back up he spread it across my shoulders.

"I'm no expert, Clarice but I think you're in shock."

"Oh, _really_ , Agent Doggett I hadn't noticed!" I retorted sarcastically. Sighing, I met his eyes, a gentle grin touching my features. Fatigue gripped me again as my eyes drifted shut and I nestled my head into my co-worker's shoulder.

Lines of concern creased the man's forehead. "Stay with me, Clarice. You can't let yourself sleep."

Unless I was mistaken I thought I'd detected genuine concern in Doggett's voice. I blushed at the possibility, feeling him stroke my hair. A giggle escaped my lips. "I'm not, Doggett…I'm tired" I replied, my voice sounding more hoarse with each passing word.

"Shh, I know, Starling I'll get you out of here, I promise. Let's meet up with Scully."

"Dana's here too…" A yawn muted the remainder of my sentence as I fought to keep my eyes open. Doggett laughed, his gaze drifting to my left arm; his light blue eyes hardening. Rolling up my sleeve, he glared at the developing discoloration on my skin.

"Yes, she is. What happened?"

I sighed. "Kycrek, he twisted my arm. Every time, Doggett, every time I attempt to do something nice for somebody it blows up in my face!"

"Clarice, that's not true…"

I held up a hand. "It's a hopeless cause now I can't even remember what was in the file. All I recall is that certain parts were blacked out."

"Mulder," my co-worker said, following my fragmented train of thought. I nodded, shivering slightly.

"Then Kycrek knocked me out and injected me with the drugs, guess he didn't want me to remember."

Doggett rocked me, the motions oddly soothing since I'd rarely found solace in gentle movements. My fast-paced lifestyle demanded that I seized opportunities as they presented themselves, never losing sight of my motivation. Slowing down was not an option maybe that's why couldn't allow myself be lulled into security by primitive gestures of comfort. Even when my father died I refused to falter and become emotionally compromised. However, within I merely drowned under my mask. My co-worker somehow gave me the smallest spec of clarity within the world's darkness. He left the room, casting a soft smile in my direction.

* * *

My arms clung lazily to his neck, Scully came around the corner and her eyes widened. "Agent Doggett, is Clarice okay?"

"She's fine, Scully…except for a broken ankle, being intoxicated by drugs and a possible concussion."

Dana gasped, walking over to stroke my hair. "Damn! What did Kycrek do to you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry. Can we just leave please?"

My friend nodded. "Of course, Clarice you have to get examined anyway."

Using a large portion of energy to lift my head, I glanced at the agent carrying me. "First Lecter now this what else must I jot down on the list of reasons why I have PTSD?"

He smirked, a barely concealed chuckle dancing in his eyes. "Show them that you're strong, Starling, then they'll regret it…that they messed with the wrong FBI agent."

"Thanks, Doggett however, you should watch your back too. You _are_ aware of my short temper," I answered. I intended the statement to contain a menacing undertone but I had a feeling I did not even fall into the vicinity of believable. Giving me another teasing smirk, he shrugged as if he only faintly took notice of it.

"Whatever you say, Clarice, Try not to talk as much, converse your strength."

I raised my eyebrow incredulously. "Are you saying I'm boring you, Agent Doggett?"

No," my co-worker replied, kissing my forehead, "I just don't want you to pass out."

My lips formed into a grin, letting a natural silence come between us. My mind gradually descended into a fog, separating me from reality. Though help was within reach, I felt myself fading, caught in the assault of the drugs. I wasn't sure I would survive this.


	8. Lifelines

**Hey, sorry this took so long I had writer's block. I don't own the shows/movies that this is based on just plot and any OCs. Anyway, read and review and tell you what you think reviews keep me updating :) By the way, the quote links to Clarice and Scully and the bond between them. While recovering in the hospital, Clarice is surprised by Doggett with a gift and her and Scully discover a jarring secret. Thanks for reading ~Serria Spell23.** **  
**

* * *

 **Ch.8-** _Lifelines_

" _It's not an accident, the time we spent apart but now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart. You've given me, somethin' I need and I don't ever want it to end because of you, I know I've found my strength again."_

 _Connected~ Katherine McPhee_

Presently, I laid in Doggett's arms it took us maybe ten minutes to get to the hospital. He stroked my hair, trying to provide what little comfort he could offer. Glancing toward Scully as she pulled into the parking lot, he shot her a look full of all the worry, fear and affection that he was never able to show me. She sighed, reaching over to grasp our co-worker's hand.

"Agent Doggett, Clarice will be fine, I promise. The drugs just need to leave her system."

"I know that Scully, that's not it," Doggett mumbled, unbuckling himself and sliding out of the car while cradling me tenderly close, "it's that _I_ was almost too late."

The agent nodded. "Is there something you want to make me aware of? I feel like I'm in the dark." The man shook his head hurriedly, striding toward the hospital's double doors.

"No, let's just get Clarice checked in. The longer she stays unconscious without treatment the more risk there is for complications."

* * *

A few hours later, I began to stir lifting my head and gazing around the room. Hearing tiny beeps from somewhere next to me, my still disoriented eyes found the heart monitor and subsequently realized my location. Turning my aching head, I saw Doggett occupying the chair by the bed. He had dozed off, however, one of his hands caressed mine as a sign of reassurance and permanence.

I smiled faintly, muting my voice to a whisper. "Doggett, wake up!"

"Starling, is that you?" he muttered, opening his eyes he grinned, "you're awake I thought I lost you."

I blushed, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "You won't lose me, Agent Doggett…you can release my hand now."

"Oh, sorry. I have something for you, Clarice." Letting go of my hand, my co-worker grabbed a bag that sat behind him in the chair. "I hope you like it I had it customized especially for you."

I covered my mouth to mask my shock. "Doggett, you didn't have to I don't deserve anything _this_ special."

He chuckled, "You are worthy, Starling you just don't know it. Open it."

I shrugged, pulling out a box and starting to take off the lid. Once it was gone I lifted from the box a beautiful charm necklace. The gems were light purple but that wasn't the most breathtaking part. The charms adorning the necklace were a perfect representation of my personality and the things that caused me to tick. An FBI badge was the first to catch my attention, then a gun which I guess meant my father's death during my childhood. Next I noticed a lamb I knew what it stood for Lecter's chilling declaration of 'have the lambs stopped screaming, Clarice?' and last but not least the brain charm symbolized Lecter himself.

Tears began to stream down my face as I held the piece of jewelry in my hands. Truly touched by my friend's sentimental, unadulterated motivation to lift my spirit even though I didn't fully understand why he went to all the trouble.

"Doggett, why," I mumbled, attempting to desperately wipe my eyes reddened from the tears. He stroked my cheek, using his thumb to catch them. Kissing my forehead, my co-worker shushed me gently, letting his finger caress my hair.

"So that you never forget what you've been through, Clarice. It's your strength…your past is something they can _never_ steal from you. Draw from it whenever you feel weak or weary and remember I'm here."

I held the necklace up to my neck, glancing at Doggett. "Would you help me?"

"Of course, Starling." He took it and fastened the clasp laying it against my shirt.

I smiled, holding his hand loosely in mine, I pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you. Now you better leave before the nurse catches you in here and kicks you out. Family only remember by the way can you find Dana? She's probably more paranoid than you are."

My friend laughed. "She was talking to one of the doctors the last time I saw her I'll find her."

* * *

In the meantime, Scully sat in a chair waiting to be called back for bloodwork. The nurse opened the door, leaning against the frame. "Thank you for agreeing to do this Agent Scully we just want to be prepared in case something worse should ever happen to Agent Starling or vice versa and seeing if you're compatible for blood transfusions will simply save time."

"Clarice is my best friend I'll do whatever I can to protect her," Dana said, rolling up her sleeve. The nurse nodded beginning the procedure.

"This should only take a few minutes." After the small amount of blood was drawn, she sighed carrying the tube in her hand, walking out the door. "I'll have this analyzed and let you know the result shortly."

Dana sipped the cup of water clutched in her grasp to sooth the bout of lightheadedness brought on by the test. She rose to her feet carefully and strode to my room. I looked up as I heard her heels on the floor, blowing an errant hair away from my eyes. "Hi, what have you been up to?"

"Just trying to keep myself occupied…distract myself from the fact that I almost let Kycrek hurt you on my account no less," my friend grumbled, sitting in the chair Agent Doggett vacated moments ago.

"Dana, it's not your fault. Don't think like that I investigated him on my own accord to _protect_ you. If anyone's blame it's me."

Scully hugged me, attempting to ease the latest wave of self-deprecation that she herself was privy to feel—particularly now when guilt tended to crush me without any effort. I never wanted to lose my best friend for if I did I was scared that my sense of direction would fade. She was the only person that knew who I was my faults and failing included.

Touching the necklace, an intuitive grin crossed Dana's expression. "Doggett gave this to you. Hm, I wonder what _prompted_ such a generous action?" The teasing tone in her voice annoyed the hell out of me she was digging for something that wasn't there—for subtext that did not exist.

* * *

And I found myself torn between defending myself by the punching the agent in the arm and denying the truth by staying silent. The door creaked slightly as Doggett entered followed by a nurse.

"Clarice, I couldn't find…" He stopped short, realizing Scully sat beside me he raised an eyebrow, "how long she been in here did you just send me on a wild goose chase?"

I chuckled. "No, Agent Doggett she wasn't in when you first left. What is it?"

Our co-worker's fingers combed restlessly through his short brown hair. "They say your lab work is ready, Scully and Clarice you may want to hear this."

"Lab work," I questioned, my arm naturally falling around my friend's shoulder. "Dana?"

She deflected my strict tone, smiling, glaring at her partner furious because he'd told on her. "Snitch! I didn't want her to know, Doggett. It's just so if something happens in the future we can help each other. What are the results?"

"They're quite interesting, take a look," he said getting the file from the nurse and tossing it over to the bed. Picking it up, I skimmed the data, setting the folder between Dana and me.

"I'm not well versed in the medical field but does that mean…oh my god! How is this possible?!" I exclaimed. We shared a caught-off-guard look an occurrence that seemed to be a rarity for both of us. Scully gazed closer at the results, her brow furrowing.

"Well, it turns out our blood's not only compatible but there are also other similarities too large to be ignored." She walked out of the room without clarifying, emotion beginning to well inside her, sinking into one of the chairs lined against the wall.

I rose from the bed, my legs trembling as I tried to stand. "Dana, wait!" Struggling to create motion on my stiff and broken ankle, I groaned Doggett shook his head, pushing the wheelchair over that resided in the corner before I hurt myself worse.

"Did you forget that you cannot weight bear for at least six weeks, Starling?"

"No. _You_ and Dana have made it quite clear already," I quipped, "however I need to talk to her. She's upset."

* * *

Acting as my chauffeur, Doggett wheeled me to the agent's side. Scully had her head cradled in her shaky hands although she'd hidden it from my view I still sensed the pain within her face.

"Dana, talk to me. What's wrong?"

My friend remained quiet until I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. "We have the same blood type, Clarice," she whispered, her voice choked.

"So a lot of people have the same blood type. What else?"

"Our DNA matches damn near perfectly this is too surreal."

Doggett chuckled beside me. "You two honestly didn't know? Look." He motioned for us to move in front of the mirror hanging a few feet from us. Of course, he pushed me toward it so I'd be in the frame as well. We grasped apart from my ponytail, the deeper shade of my eyes and trace of light green painted in Dana's we were identical.

"Why do I feel like we've wandered into a messed up version of _The Parent Trap_? Do you have _any_ idea how Lecter could use this against us?!"

Scully nodded, squeezing my shoulder supportively. "It's all right, Clarice with any luck maybe he won't become aware," she said. However, I knew that not even she was not convinced of the possibility. The phone rang inside my room, internally groaning I met Dana's eyes with a knowing look.

"Speak of the Devil!" As I allowed myself an apathetic eye-roll, Doggett caught my gaze and I smiled jadedly. His hand held mine, stroking my skin softly, the frustration, anger, and bitterness drained from my body leaving me slightly captivated by his calming blue eyes.

"All right, Starling?" I nodded as I leaned forward to hug him and mumble, 'Thank you' into his shoulder. "I'll handle Lecter."

Shaking my head, I watched my co-worker disappear into the room. "Doggett, no. Damn it!"

* * *

The agent picked up the phone, voice calm and collected. "John Doggett of the FBI and I would appreciate it if you would leave Agent Starling alone, Lecter."

"Is she having you fight her battles for her, Agent Doggett why isn't she talking to me directly?"

"It is Clarice's choice, Doctor. I am not going to force her and risk more psychological trauma."

Lecter laughed. "Does she _know_ you feel this deeply for her or do you not want to risk more emotional attachments because you were a failure to your family originally… _mostly_ your son, Luke, I believe pity the boy did not survive past his seventh birthday."

"Son of a bitch!" _Click._ I heard Doggett slam the phone down I wheeled over to him, an indulgent smirk playing on my lips. Running my fingers through his hair, I stared into his pained expression. He had sunk onto the bed, tears starting to become apparent.

"I warned you," I teased gently, "now do you want to tell me about your demons…Lecter triggers so to speak?"

The man nodded, taking a deep breath he began explaining the tragedy that still seemed fresh—the scars open and bleeding.


	9. An Accidental Kiss

**Hey, here's chapter 9 sorry for the wait. I don't own the shows/movies this is based on I only own the plot and any OCs. Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep updating :) Doggett tells Clarice about his son and she comforts him and Scully still feels guilty that she and Clarice missed out on so much. I won't spoil the ending sorry for the cliffhanger lol. Thanks for your support enjoy chapter 9 ~Serria Spell23.**

 **A/N: Reyes is also mentioned in this chapter she will possibly be guest starring in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **Ch.9-** _An Accidental Kiss_

"My son, Starling…he was murdered a few years back…I couldn't save him," Doggett stated, his voice breaking. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arm around him, emotions beginning to overwhelm me.

"I'm sorry I can't even imagine. How old was he?" I blinked my eyes, trying to prevent the fresh flow of tears. I'd always been empathetic however my career rarely permitted me to reveal that part of my personality. My friend stroked my cheek, smiling a brave smile.

"Don't cry, Clarice it's not worth both of us crying over. It wasn't all tragic true Luke was only seven but I also met Agent Reyes when she lent her assistance to the investigation. She became a close friend of mine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where is she now?" I asked, rolling closer to make our positions more accommodating. I covered my hand with his, giving it a squeeze.

"She worked here for a short time but she left…I guess I don't know what I excepted though it was her 'dream assignment' she constantly seemed to be walking on eggshells. I never could tell what side she was on."

"Sounds like I wouldn't like her I hate people I can't trust ergo why my alliance with Lecter is shaky as of late," I answered, "that and the blatant reality that I am continuing to deal with my PTSD. Damn it!"

My co-worker grinned. "Yeah, she's a bit of an acquired taste but I doubt our paths will cross again. Anyway, how are you any nightmares recently?" I avoided his gaze—the gaze that could calm me down effortlessly—yet detected when I found it necessary to lie. The light blush tinting my complexion was enough evidence to my denial I _hated_ how he _knew_ I was dancing around the subject. I wondered—just for a moment—if he'd acted this way with his ex-wife.

"I'm fine," I said offhandedly, "I'm used to it now, Doggett besides it's not I haven't faced before." My down-to-a-science routine of appearing strong faltered, dissolving in front of him—although being the stubborn person I was I still clung to a fragment. As my eyes shut, my body trembled, sobs clawing themselves free from my locked lips. Doggett leaned into me, embracing me tightly rocking me soothingly.

"Clarice, stop screwing around. It only aids your rejection of the situation…if you need to talk just ask."

* * *

Scully stood by the door watching the exchange with her arms crossed. Skinner peeked in and met her eyes. He came to stand next to the agent, casting a warily look in her direction. "How's Clarice doing, Scully?"

"See for yourself, Sir," my friend chuckled, "It's her PTSD flaring up again…she should be fine in a few minutes Agent Doggett is tending to her."

Our boss smiled. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Sometimes she's denying it is still affecting her. Doggett's more or less her punching bag on the topic occasionally getting her to release her pent-up emotions." Dana paused thinking about how to tell Skinner the news that had been brought to light sighing, she fixed a loose hair and made sure her own emotions were reigned in. "Clarice and I are sisters."

Skinner grinned, rolling his eyes slightly. "Was it really _that_ big of a shock? Even before your relation became obvious you were attuned to each other's moods naturally, the two of you are inseparable unconditionally devoted to each other—willing to risk your lives to protect the other from feeling agony. Honestly, I wish more people acted that way towards their friends and family it would repair the hostility infecting the world. How did you realize?"

My newly found sister's expression lit with a serene, small smile, shaking her head at the simplicity of the way the bit of information was divulged. "A blood test…and our physical similarities, of course, pointed out by Doggett. What I think we both deserve is a reason as to why we were split up. It isn't fair." She covered her face and wept softly, praying that her knees did not give way. Dana glanced at my now beaming and happy expression. The heartache, betrayal, and distant longing reared its head again as glistening tears formed in my best friend's eyes.

"Well, that's the understatement of the century, Scully. Shh, it's okay," our boss mumbled, "you're together now."

I pushed myself over to Scully and Skinner, taking her hand, alerting my sister to my presence. "Dana, are you all right? I'd hate to see you suffer because of me."

Shaking her head, she turned to face me, trembling from frustration. Empathy surging through me, I hugged Dana tightly—holding her as if she was a child. After a few tense moments, I let her go, my fingers grazing her hair. I looked into her conflicted gaze, getting out of the wheelchair limping into the chair beside her. "Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Firstly, _you_ should not have left your chair," my sister reprimanded sternly, "secondly…" her tone relaxed as she continued, "we lost so much time, Clarice we missed irreplaceable memories that can never be salvaged."

Seeing through the agent's fleeting lapse into her formal, medical façade, I smiled, sensing the reason. "I'm fine you don't have to treat me as a patient simply to show your affection or that you're worried. And I know, Dana I too wish it was different. When do you think I will be able to go home?"

She shrugged. "You checked out so whenever you want to I suppose…just have someone drive you. I don't want to be attending your funeral the same day we found out we are sisters."

* * *

Doggett walked over and held his hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. "Are you offering to drive me home, Agent Doggett?" Standing carefully, I kept my leg elevated as I wobbled back to my chair, my arm wound around my co-worker's neck. A tender smile touched his lips, his free hand holding my waist as he guided my steps.

"I got you, Starling I will not let you fall and yes if you'd allow me."

Scully glanced at the scene in front of her rolling her eyes at our ignorant—well at least on my part—actions. She supposed it would only be a matter of time until I slipped.

* * *

After a few minutes, Doggett pushed me to his car. Pausing, he opened the door, lifting me into the passenger seat and buckling my seatbelt. My friend slid into the driver's side, gazing into my eyes with that same expression like he was aware of all my weaknesses and the issues that currently plagued my mind. I blushed, glancing out the window as we drove back to our apartment complex.

Once we arrived, Doggett repeated what he had done he set up my chair and rested his hand on my waist with an arm wrapped around his neck I lowered myself into it. Only after the fact did I realized the intimacy that the act entailed, shaking myself I sighed. The man placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping briefly. "Clarice, you okay?"

"Yes..." I hesitated, "can ask you something inside?"

"Of course." We entered the building and went to his apartment. He rolled me into the living room by the couch. Sitting down across from me, my co-worker cradled my hand in his almost automatically whether to comfort my internal struggles or for another reason entirely I didn't know.

"You don't have to answer this if you do not want to…it's about your son and your conversation with Lecter. First, you mustn't blame yourself you did _everything_ you could and second what did he say to you."

"He said I failed Luke that I got him murdered. He's just trying to make me loathe myself, however, I fear his tactics are working. I can't allow him to get inside my head as well because I won't able to defend you, Starling."

I sighed. "I can do that myself, Doggett but thanks for the offer. What's wrong? Lecter really got to you, didn't he?" Then—although I could not identify the motivation behind the gesture—I let my fingers rest against his face in a gentle caress. After a beat of silence, I spoke again, my voice hushed. "I'm here." Leaning closer to my friend, impulse seized me and I kissed him on the lips it was deep, intimate and comforting though I probably threw Doggett for a loop. I broke our kiss, mumbling "Goodnight, John" a breath away from his lips. I left the apartment, avoiding his—what I'm sure was a stunned expression—my face, however, consisted mostly of confusion and guilt.

 _What provoked me to do_ _ **that**_ _?_ I mused, entering my apartment and shutting the door, allowing myself to stew in the events that had just transpired.


	10. Rumor Mill

**Hey, here's chapter 10 sorry for the wait. I don't own the shows/movies this story is based on I only own the plot and any OCs. Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating :) This chapter didn't go exactly like I planned but I hope you enjoy it. Clarice goes to NCIS to talk to Jen about her kiss with Doggett and he wants to talk to her. Also, Scully is 5 or 6 months along at this point. The quote is a reference to Clarice and Doggett. Enjoy chapter 10 and thanks for your support ~ Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.10-** _Rumor Mill_

" _I hear them whisper, you won't believe it. They think we're lovers kept under cover, I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we... laugh just a little too loud, stand just a little too close, we stare just a little too long. Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'."_

 _Something to Talk About~ Bonnie Raitt_

In the morning—as per my usual routine when something was pressing on my thoughts—I went to NCIS headquarters with the intention of talking to Jen. Also, I hoped Dana wouldn't follow my train of thought I wanted to keep what happened between Doggett and me last night a secret—from her at least—for a little while longer.

McGee waved in greeting as I made my way towards the elevator. "Hi, Clarice..." Concern flashed briefly across his face, "what happened to you?"

I shifted the crutches— which I'd grabbed before I left— in my lap and shrugged. "A psychopath kidnapped me specifically Kycrek but I'm okay I just need to speak to the director."

The younger man nodded, getting up to hit the 'up' button on the elevator. I grinned waiting for the doors to open. McGee cleared his throat, debating whether to address the rather uncomfortable topic that Tony had brought up during my last visit. "Tony seems to think I have a crush on you, Clarice."

Smirking, I unconsciously bit my lip. "Well, I guess I'll just have to have a chat with him. He shouldn't tease you about such things." We heard a ding and the elevator opened the agent pushed me in, letting the door shut behind me. Once I arrived at my friend's office, I went straight in, closing her door. "Jen," I moaned, "I've made a mistake…by the way, do _not_ tell Dana what I am about to tell you."

Prying her attention from the paperwork she was filling out, my friend glanced at me. "What?"

"I kissed Doggett," I rushed, "and called him by his first name."

Jen nearly fell out of her chair, shaking herself, rubbing her temple. "Ahem, why…any particular reason?"

Blushing, I shook my head, using my crutches to stand and transfer myself to the chair on the other side of the desk. "It was meant to be a reassuring gesture but I failed."

The director rolled her eyes. "Again I ask why you're not his wife yet you are acting like it."

"Do I need to supply a reason everything, Jen, can't I just be attempting to be friendly?"

She rested her chin in her hand, lost within her thoughts. "First off, how intimate was the kiss…and how long did it last?" she probed, her expression slightly playful as she conducted her calculated interrogation.

I threw up a bit in my mouth. "Eww! I didn't shove my tongue down his throat, Jen if that's what you're implying. I have some self-respect."

"I never said you _did,_ Clarice, however, you are refusing to give any clear-cut answers so I don't know how to help you…unless I let this rumor filter around the agency?"

My eyes widened, my mouth dropping to the floor, my reply disjointed. "Jen, _please_ you know Abbey she'll blab to McGee—in turn—he'll let it slip to Tony— by the way, he's been teasing McGee about his 'supposed' crush on me then by default Ziva…then…Gibbs, are you out there?"

* * *

My friend's husband chuckled as he entered the office, carrying two cups of coffee. He set one on the desk and pecked his wife's cheek, smirking. "I disturbed girl talk, didn't I? Where's Scully I figured she would be here?"

Waving a hand, I frowned turning to face him. "She wasn't feeling well today she's resting. Nothing against her but I did not want her to hear this conversation…she'd grill me for details just like you're doing now and I don't know what you expect to find?"

"Simply the truth, Clarice," he stated matter-of-factly. "Jen and I played that game of cat and mouse years ago so we are aware of the signs."

I tensed at the phrase Lecter popularized describing his desire to outwit me our constant battle of intelligence left me emotionally and psychologically drained. No matter what amount of logic I used to defend my position as the Doctor's contact the cons outweighed the pros; the point was moot. I was putting myself through hell and for what? Some flimsy explanation as to my mental sanity more of his BS statements claiming I was unlovable and weak? However, even after his repeated abuse, I could not break our agreement. His leech-like behaviors had got inside me, numbing my senses to _everything_ that did not revolve around him, sucking the vibrancy from the world.

"Jethro, don't refer to our harmless flirtations the same way Lecter does his obsession-driven chase for Clarice," Jen scolded, "she needs no reminder."

I flashed a tentative smile, masking my crumbling composure. "I must go please don't spread this around."

"People will tune into the gossip eventually and then everybody will know." Glaring at my friend, I began to walk out of her office suddenly the door opened, revealing Doggett. He met my infuriated gaze as he gauged the amount of pain that brewed underneath the surface, undetectable to most people.

"Screw my life!" I grumbled, my teeth gritted. The temptation to slap the agent crossed my mind but I decided against it. "Agent Doggett, what the hell do you want!" I sighed I knew I wasn't actually angry with him it was a classic case of transference—my fury toward Lecter had chosen a new host—fuming at my co-worker. Not seeming phased by my outburst, he eased me into my wheelchair so that we could talk in private 'Gibbs' style touching my shoulder and steering me to the elevator. Jen and Gibbs shared a look, grinning, attempting to contain their laughter.

* * *

As the doors closed, Doggett pushed the 'stop' button, fingers combing through his hair nervously. "We need to talk, Starling."

"About what?" I glanced at him cagily from the corner of my eye, shifting my crutches in my lap.

"Us, Clarice," my co-worker said take a few steps closer, placing his hand on the armrest of my wheelchair.

Rolling my eyes, I moved it frowning. "There is no _us_ , Agent Doggett there never was! I have to go."

* * *

After I left NCIS, I headed to the asylum so could chat with Lecter. I rolled in, sitting in front of his cell. I tapped my foot restlessly on the footrest, waiting for him to notice me although in truth he probably smelled me from halfway down the hall. Turning, the light glinted off the Doctor's white, pointed teeth a smirk curling on his lips. "Hello, _Clarice_. I've haven't seen you in a while I didn't scare you off, did I?" His chilling maroon eyes swept over my ankle bound by a cast, he shook his head. "It is true you are confined to a wheelchair currently isn't that frustrating to you?"

"No. There was just an issue that required my attention. Sorry to disappoint you, Lecter however, I've accepted the fact that I need to recover."

"Oh, do elaborate. What caused your attention to become enraptured?"

I shrugged, playing with my ponytail hoping to distract myself from the lie about to pass my lips. "Doggett asked for my help that's all."

"I see and is he aware of our encounter several years ago?"

I sighed, trying to maintain a muffled voice when I replied, "I told you to never bring _that_ up again, Doctor besides you were the mastermind behind it. You forced my hand…and not he isn't."

"So Agent Doggett doesn't know that when I escaped _you_ personally brought me into custody or anything else?"

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way," I muttered, feeling the urge to punch my enemy for about the tenth time since entering the building.

"How do you think he'll react, Clarice, do you suppose he'll be disappointed or revolted?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" I pushed myself out the door, leaving Lecter to bask in the glow of my latest breakdown, a satisfied smirk on his face.


	11. Faking the Truth

**Hey, here's chapter 11 sorry for the wait. I don't own the shows/movies this is based on I only own the plot and any OCs. Read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating :) Clarice and Doggett go undercover as a married couple humor in this chapter and slight language. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your support. Enjoy chapter 11 ~ Serria Spell23.**

 **A/N What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

* * *

 **Ch.11-** _Faking the Truth_

 _6 weeks later_

"There is no way in hell I'm going to agree to that," I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat across from Skinner. "I am _not_ going undercover with him forget it!"

"Starling, it won't be that bad."

"We're masquerading as a married couple, do you expect this to be believable? It wasn't for Dana and Mulder and another thing why do we have to pose as husband and wife to search for answers about his disappearance?"

Our boss smiled. "To be more convincing…let's just say where I'm sending you to follow the latest lead has severely strict relationship rules."

I rolled my eyes, accepting the faulty explanation with a grain of salt. "Fine, however, do you think we will be able to pull it off?"

"Well you've already kissed, haven't you?"

I sighed, my gaze falling nervously on Doggett. "Damn it! I asked Jen not to spread that around." He grinned, crossing the office and resting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's quite all right, Clarice you need not feel any embarrassment on my account," my co-worker replied, brushing my necklace with his fingertips—as though he was subtly calling to mind the bond formed from it.

I sighed heavily an incredulous note in my voice, raising its volume an octave. "I'm not embarrassed!"

"Sure you aren't, Starling. Your cheeks are flushing." Skinner sat wordlessly behind his desk, observing our interactions. The chemistry that—if he was honest whole agency saw—palpable within our gestures, gazes and our ability to innately sense when each other needed help or comfort. Déjà vu made him beam as he remembered the last time two people had acted like that: Mulder and Scully.

"So what are our undercover identities?" I asked, my fingers stroking the necklace as well. My co-worker let his hand fall over mine, our movements in sync.

"Clare and Ian Harmon."

"Well, they're original."

"I know, I'm sorry this kind of short notice."

"This is a _shotgun_ assignment! Did you plan _anything_ out?" Doggett squeezed my hand reassuringly, tucking a stray hair back in my ponytail. I shuddered at the contact, forcing my eyes away from his, praying that he would not see my walls beginning to revert to their usual, defensive shell. Cutting the person off I considered a confidant was unwise, however, I couldn't bear to tell him about what had happened between Lecter and me—whether it was voluntary on my part or not. Hot tears filled my eyes as my throat tightened I exited the room, struggling to ignore my co-worker's calls. Dirty, tainted, impure those were only a few of the words going through my thoughts as if aided by a slide projector. The memories slowly returned, exposing me to attack indefinitely. The Doctor couldn't have been more correct, I _wasn't_ worthy of affection not after he'd taken my virtue and if Doggett found out he would cast me aside like a common slut.

"Clarice, what's the matter?" he mumbled, reaching to touch my shoulder. I jerked, barely noticing the tear streaks on my face.

"Doggett, don't touch me…better yet just stay away! We are only partners during this assignment…the rest of the time leave me alone."

* * *

A few hours later after we had received our instructions from Skinner, we arrived in front of the house we would be sharing. It wasn't grand but it didn't have to be for a counterfeit marriage already on the rocks for divorce. I glanced down at my necklace, leaning closer to my friend my muscles still tense. "Can you help me?" He undid the clasp and sighed, slipping the piece of jewelry into his pocket.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you excused yourself from the meeting, dear?" Doggett questioned, keeping a reasonable distance from me as we walked sort of side by side up the driveway.

I bit my lip awkwardly, chewing on the tension. "I felt ill, _Ian_ is that a crime?" My co-worker's 'name' seemed weird on my tongue I gazed down at my left hand—the temporary wedding ring shone in the light like a beacon to something that resided just out of my grasp.

"Not if it's true if not you're just lying to yourself."

Glaring at the man cynically, I rolled my eyes, marching ahead of him. "Ugh" I groaned, "let's just get this over with!"

Doggett nodded, dropping the issue, for now, his hand hanging beside him trying to control the impulse to hold mine and allow me space. " _Clare_ , you do know you can't hide anything from me."

"I _know_ …Damn you! Why must you be so intuitive it grates on my nerves?"

"You forget I was married before you, honey," my 'husband' teased as he unlocked the door. Looking around, he walked over to the counter and began unpacking the few boxes of plates, cups and other necessities we'd brought to seem extra convincing.

Joining him, I nodded my anger somewhat dissipated. "Do you want help, Ian?" I cringed inwardly as I called my co-worker by his fake name. Shakily smiling, I shrugged, beginning to put the plates away. Doggett gently wrapped an arm around my shoulder to steady me I jumped and closed the cabinet. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

"Preventing you from breaking your neck, dear." I stepped down from the chair I was standing on, almost slipping. My heartbeat increased as the wind was knocked out of me. My friend caught me, chuckling softly. "You okay? Maybe you should take those heels off."

* * *

I blushed, removing my shoes. "Right…thanks." The doorbell rang and I ran across the floor to answer it. A couple stood on the other side, opening it I let them in. "Hi, I'm Clare Harmon and this is my husband Ian," I said, gesturing toward Doggett. He strode over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I'd calmed down some since we arrived I wasn't so jumpy anymore.

"I am Nancy Scott and this is my husband James…you're new, aren't you?" asked our neighbor.

Doggett nodded, kissing my forehead. "Yeah, we just moved in today…Clare wanted a change of scenery…I used to be in the Marines so once I got time off she asked if we could take a vacation to rekindle the strained elements of our relationship. I love you," he whispered near my ear. I could not tell whether Doggett was laying the acting on thick or if the words were sincere yet I still responded.

"I love you too."

My friend stroked my arm and turned to our guests. "Have you heard anything about a missing person's case lately? A friend of ours named Fox Mulder went missing a few months ago?"

"Only whispers we figured he was apprehended by the government since he always raved about aliens and UFOs…they probably wanted to eliminate the leaks, James said snidely, "and _this_ is their go-to option."

My hands balled into fists. Of course, another person under the perception that Mulder leaned more toward the side of mentally unstable for putting his conviction in something that could not readily be explained away.

"Ian!" Hearing the stress in my voice, Doggett rubbed my shoulders. I tensed from the prolonged contact, sighing, my lips twisting into a grimace.

"What, honey?"

My emotions came undone as I thought about the man that had become like a brother to me and how much Dana needed him—though she pretended it wasn't the case at the moment. "Shut up," I yelled at our neighbors, "how _dare_ you make assumptions you don't know Mulder…what kind of man he is!"

James shook his head, smirking in a style reminiscent of Lecter. I shivered, nestling into Doggett's embrace in spite of myself. "I don't have to, Mrs. Harmon people who _know_ him claim he's a freak! Good day." We watched as they left, I exhaled a breath.

I hid my face in my 'husband's' shoulder, fuming wordlessly. He caressed my hair, holding my chin tenderly. "C'mon, it's okay…let's try and find something for dinner." I nodded, walking over to the fridge, grabbing the salad greens, tomatoes and cucumbers then closed the door with my foot.

"Ian, can you place a cutting board on the counter for me? I have my hands full."

Sure, Clare," my friend answered, winking in my direction. As my cheeks reddened again, internally chastising myself.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Starling_. _It's a sham, remember? Agent Doggett is simply an excellent actor._

My co-worker set the cutting board in front of me. "Here, be careful."

"Of course, dear." I washed the produce and starting chopping them one at a time to pass the time I began to consider phoniness of our 'marriage' I found that it seemed to be near impossible to fake those genuine, intimate gestures—not that I had any experience. However, Doggett had been married before…perhaps that's where he acquired his edge—and the ability to masterfully portray my husband to such a degree even I was fooled. His ex-wife entered my mind again true I'd never met her but I tended to muse upon the reasons he saw her as attractive often.

Suddenly, a shooting pain pulsed through my hand, glancing towards the vegetables I noticed blood dripping onto the cutting board. "Son of a bitch!" I swore.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I cut my hand, Ian and that's not even the worst part…it's my gun hand I'm going to be out of commission for weeks!"

"All right, calm down," my partner said striding to my side. "And I think it is safe to drop our undercover names for now." He cradled my injured hand in his, turning on the 'hot' water and then adding cold after a minute. Bathing my bloodied palm, he gently scrubbed the excess from my skin and patted it dry with a towel. He shut off the water, gazing at me a question in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I guess I botched this operation, huh?"

"No, Clarice you didn't. C'mere, I'll bandage it up." We sat at the kitchen table, I laid my hand palm up and Doggett rifled through the first aid kit until the gauze materialized. Wrapping it around the cut, he checked the length, clipping it with a pair of scissors, securing the bandage with a safety pin.

I looked at him a bit stunned. "Doggett, how did you learn to do that?"

"The Marines teaches a lot of useful skills, Starling. I have a suggestion why don't we just go to bed?"

My eyes widened as I gazed into his, confusion and fear within the forefront of my mind. "What?!"

"Not in _that_ context, Clarice. Hey, what's the matter?" The calmness in Doggett's tone did little to sooth me and I dashed up the stairs and into our bedroom. My friend figured he'd always be able to clean later and followed me, going into the room he found me sitting on the bed, my head hanging down. He sat beside me, pulling me into his chest. "Do you need to tell me anything?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No…it's just I'm afraid that if _do_ tell you you'll think of me as nothing but a whore.

"No, Clarice I could never think of you like that. Look, you're beautiful and I'm sorry you have not felt that way recently but nevertheless you have my answer; no I will not _ever_ see you in that light."

I beamed from ear to ear, happiness and admiration bubbling inside me. "Thank you, Doggett," I sighed "Lecter took advantage of me several years ago…"

My co-worker's eyes stayed creepily non-expressive—I knew that trick—hell I'd pretty much coined it. His face was blank but on the inside, he was royally pissed. "He _what_!"

"Oh, nothing earthshattering he just stole my virtue," I muttered sarcastically.

Doggett glared at me. "Why the hell you still communicating with him if he did that to you?!"

"Well, it's not I have a choice, Agent Doggett, Lecter still has me under his thumb he's controlling me."

"And he will continue to, Clarice until you realize there is more to life than him. Goodnight."


	12. A Glimpse of the Future

**Hey, here's chapter 12 I hope you like it. I don't own the shows/movies that this story is based on I only own the plot and the OCs (Jake, Jace, and Katrina). This chapter is a combination of _The Family Man_ and probably all the fanfics who have used a similar plot I know original right but Clarice needed a wake-up call lol. Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating :) By the way, Reyes will be appearing in the next chapter. Enjoy chapter 12 ~ Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.12-** _A Glimpse into the Future_

" _But an unexpected way on this unexpected day could it mean this is where I belong. It is you I have loved all along, it's no more mystery. It is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart searched for so long and it is you I have loved all along."_

 _It Is You (I Have Loved) ~Dana Glover_

I woke up, however, something seemed off—sunlight shinned through the curtains signifying the late hour. Shielding my eyes, I lifted my head and glanced around. "Morning, Clarice." I realized a second too late that I'd been sleeping on Doggett's chest.

"Agent Doggett, what are doing _here_? I thought I took the bed last night," I mumbled sleepily. He laughed, kissing my forehead, brushing my sleep-tousled auburn hair from my eyes.

"What are you talking about, honey, did you have a nightmare again?"

I shrugged still unsure as to what was going on my gaze drifted to my ring finger because of curiosity. My mouth dropped open—the ring on it was not the same one I'd worn undercover—it was of course hand-chosen, non-flashy and small. I knew that Doggett had put as much thought into it as he did my necklace. The center stone was slightly 'cracked'—which I knew represented me its partner stone next to it was whole but also had a 'crack' the golden band was inscribed with the words 'we make each whole and I wouldn't change anything.'

"Clarice, what's wrong?" asked my husband, "you're acting like it's the first time you have seen your wedding ring."

 _Oh my God! What kind of twisted reality fueled by my inner desires did I stumble into?_

"Um…well."

* * *

"Mom?" said a voice from the doorway. I blinked, my eyes landing on a six-year-old boy sporting Mulder's hairstyle, Doggett's brown hair, and his eyes. Smiling a tiny smile, I shook my head, amusement coloring my face. I wondered how much more influence Mulder had over my son.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm going to eat breakfast, Jace is watching TV until the bus comes and Katrina's still asleep." I nodded, getting out of bed I hugged him before he went downstairs, tears brimming in my eyes. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry…go on."

* * *

Doggett chucked. "When will you learn to not be evasive with these specific people: Scully, me, Mulder and particularly our son, Jake, he reads you almost as well as I do."

"How old are our kids?"

He raised an eyebrow, beckoning me closer. I crawled into bed nestling against him. "Are you feeling all right, dear? Jake and Jace are six and Katrina's four. Maybe you should stay home today I'll call Skinner."

"No, that's not necessary," I said, "my mind is preoccupied, that's all." As I laid next to Doggett—my husband in this reality apparently—I was acutely aware of desire coupled with an intense emotion I _never_ felt. I craved his touch unlike I had before I could argue that I'd taken on the identity of myself in this timeline but I would be denying the truth. I _loved_ him. The revelation almost caused me to cry. Was I really so blind? For now the affection I'd long since repressed couldn't be caged, I snuggled closer to my friend, propping my body up on my elbow to gaze into his pensive expression.

"Well, I'll go in at least…let Skinner know you are slightly off today, Clarice…you need a break you have been tired lately."

My eyes widened and I rolled on top of him. "No! Don't leave me!" I cried, worried that if Doggett left this whole premonition would fade and I'd only have the cold afterimage.

He looked at me, reading my petrified face. "Dear, it's all right nothing will happen, I promise. I love you."

I sighed, burying my head in my husband's chest. "I love you too." My tone turned seductive in a flash, "can't you be a little late, John…" I tested my co-worker's actual given name—it seemed to naturally slip off my tongue I grinned to myself as I bent to kiss his lips. He threaded his fingers into my hair, grazing my cheek with his soft caress. Our mouths fell into sync until Doggett broke the kiss, chuckling.

"If you wanted a make out session all you had to do was ask, Clarice however, I _have_ to go or else Skinner will have my neck. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

I nodded hugging my husband and pecking his lips quickly. I watched as he walked down the stairs, my heart beat faster with the fear that he might be injured.

Shaking my head, I went into the kitchen to check on Jake. My son sat at the table spooning _Lucky Charms_ into his mouth. Pouring a cup of coffee, I filled the seat beside him, reaching a hand out to ruffle—his clearly 'Mulder' emulated hair—pondering if I approved of that in this timeline.

"Mom, stop!" he groaned, smoothing it back, trying to conceal the smile forming on his lips. As he took the last bite and began drinking the milk, he stared at me searching my conflicted expression. "And I ask again, Mom are you okay?"

"Yes, Jake, don't worry. Now, the bus will be here shortly can you go get your brother please?"

The boy pushed his chair away from the table and yelled for his twin. "Jacen, the bus is coming hurry up!" He emerged from the living room, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just because you're older by five minutes doesn't mean you have the right to boss me around," Jace complained, grabbing his coat off the rack and shrugging into it.

I laughed, zipping it and kissing his forehead. "Sweetie, I _told_ him to call you. You're going to be late if you don't hurry." The bus pulled up in front of our house and I shooed my children out the door after another quick hug. "Have a good day at school."

Several hours later once all the kids were home, I was curled in a recliner placed in the living room. Hearing the lock click, I felt my heart thud, enthusiasm flooding my veins. Doggett opened the door, striding over to my chair. "How was your day," I questioned, anxiously meeting his eyes.

"Fine, are the kids asleep?" My husband cradled my chin in his hands, his touch walking the line between soothing and passionate. Without warning he picked me up, sitting down in the chair with me in his embrace. I nodded quickly my friend stroked me cheek and continued the conversation. "Jake and Jace do their homework?"

"Mhm…John?"

"What's wrong? You're rather off today."

"Nothing it's just…" I failed to complete the sentence because my lips crashed upon Doggett's. Smirking, he pulled away for the briefest of seconds, enticing a soft moan from my lips. My voice was breathless as I spoke. "John, what the hell?!" My husband ran his lips along my neck, trailing kisses as he went, winding his fingers into my messy, red hair. Capturing my mouth again, he brushed my bottom lip with his tongue I shivered, hugging him closer. It took _every_ ounce of my self-control to refrain from screaming 'take me now!'

"Honey," Doggett whispered, "I think before we get _too_ carried away we should go upstairs before we wake the kids."

"John, their rooms _are_ upstairs. They'll hear us!"

No, they won't…I soundproofed our room."

I gasped, taken aback. "Wh...wh…when did you soundproof our room?!"

My husband chuckled. "I did in the case of these occasions when you can't keep your hands off me, dear."

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "You are impossible, John Doggett and I love you." Smiling, he rose to feet, carrying me up the stairs and laying me on our bed. Without breaking our kiss, he pinned me down as we continued our passionate night—with me—at last—being a willing participant…

I jolted awake. "Damn it!" I swore under my breath, "son of a bitch!"

Doggett stretched, looking up at me. "All right, Starling, you were talking in your sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to call Dana on the secure line." I walked into the kitchen and dialed into it using the phone. After two rings, my sister answered, her tone weary I knew I'd probably woken her up.

"Clarice, what is it?"

"Dana, I need to talk to you…"


	13. Reyes' Return

**Hey, sorry for the wait. This chapter sets in motion another part of my head cannon but it's a big 'what if' hopefully it's not too confusing. Without giving spoilers I will say it deals with Reyes and Mulder. Hope it is not too much of a stretch. I don't own the shows/movies that this is based on I only own the plot and any OCs. As always, read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating.**

 **A/N: Give me your guesses as to the next part of my head cannon I'd be curious to know your thoughts :) ~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.13-** _Reyes' Return_

"About what," Scully asked, "isn't your undercover operation going well?"

"Yes, it is but I had a weird dream…a projection of about ten years in the future Doggett and I were married and had three kids, however, I doubt the accuracy of it. Oh but Dana, I was, actually, genuinely happy Lecter wasn't weighting on my consciousness every second…it was wonderful."

My sister smirked, shaking her head. "I would say I told you so but you don't need that and why would you 'doubt its accuracy' you're head over heels in love with him."

"That may be true, sis, but the dream ended just _too_ implausibly…"

"Don't tell me it was a sexual fantasy," she countered dryly. My face burned as Dana stated the obvious. Yes, that is what happened, however, the dream's complexities couldn't be summed up within that entire premise. I sighed, attempting to weed out the self-doubt and panic in order to see my heart again.

"We're allowed we were married in _that_ reality, remember? Shh, Dana, he'll hear you…I can't even look at him now."

"Why and I hate to burst your bubble but are you aware that Reyes transferred back?"

What?! No, when did she arrive?"

"Yesterday. Are you upset?"

I gritted my teeth. "No, not exactly I'm simply irritated I cannot deal with her parading…"

* * *

Doggett walked in, laughing inaudibly. "Care to share, dear?"

I jumped, nearly dropping the phone. "Ahh! John, what the hell?"

"Is addressing me by my first name going to become a habit?"

My hands flew into the air, flustered movements as I tried to articulate what had seized my emotions. _Jealousy_. A tricky illogical feeling to be sure I didn't have claim to Doggett as of now and yet—I still felt compelled to compare myself—psychologically damaged, dependent on a monster for any inkling of joy—a junkie hooked on a rare form of ecstasy to the _perfect_ specimens of his ex-wife and the previously 'fictional' Agent Reyes.

"Dana, I'll call you back," I said, resentment slipping through my even voice, unbridled and unjustified. My reactions seemed juvenile it wasn't my place it did not make a damn a bit of difference that I fell in love with Doggett! It was a facet of the larger problem—my self-esteem had been beaten into the ground and knowing he was clueless as to my feelings—only pained me more, images of Reyes within his personal proximity—or at least my interpretation of her—entering my mind's eye.

"Clarice, you are staring into space again…should I be concerned?"

I blinked, meeting my co-worker's gentle gaze, the undertone of bitterness steadfast. "Reyes transferred back to the X-Files, I am _assuming_ you're aware?"

Doggett continued to hold my eyes, expression softening slightly. "Yes," he replied, considering his words, "she phoned me yesterday why?" However, his deductive intuition sensed my hesitation prior to me opening my mouth. "You needn't worry about her, Starling…" Pushing my unkempt hair behind my ear using a tender hand, he rested his forehead on mine. Doggett titled my chin and touched my lips fleetingly I, of course, responded without tentativeness. My hand cradled the back of his neck, pulling him toward me.

Grinning under my kiss, my co-worker wrapped me in his embrace. I let my fingertips caress his hair, enjoying the moment of compromised indecision. A sweet smile graced my lips as I pulled away, permitting my fingers to settle into a relaxing rhythm—touching the spiked style with curiosity. "Doggett, why do keep your hair so short?"

"Since when has my hair been of interest to you, honey?"

I blushed, "It hasn't," I spluttered, "it's just…just curiosity!"

My friend shook his head, pecking my mouth. "Force of habit, Clarice."

I frowned, saddened by the fact that when this assignment ended we'd have to shield our blossoming relationship amidst regulations and protocols…mostly for the sake of Reyes. Deciding to take a leap, I whispered, 'I love you' into the dark, tranquil hours of the morning, privately wishing Doggett had not heard—however—a affectionate kiss on my forehead conveyed subtly he did. Snuggling my head into his shoulder, a grin faintly found my lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reyes walked into the basement office, glancing towards Scully carefully. "Hello, Dana."

She met the agent's gaze, her mind far away. "Agent Reyes, it's good to see you. I must admit I am shocked you returned…did you want to check on Doggett? I can assure you he's fine," my sister commented, rubbing her stomach as she felt her son kick her.

Reyes softly shook her head. "No, I'm on special assignment…" Her phone rang and she mumbled a curse, "Damn it! Excuse me for a moment, Dana." Scully watched as her friend exited the room, shrugging.

* * *

Once she was alone, Reyes flipped open the phone and answered it. "Why are you calling? I only just got here."

The voice on the other line cleared it's throat, coughing a little. "Well, my dear do you remember our deal?"

Lighting a cigarette, the agent brought it to her lips. "Crystal, Sir."

"Excellent, we can't have Mulder finding out the truth now can we?"

Reyes blew some smoke from her face. "The truth?" she asked.

"The enigma of his sister Samantha's disappearance of course," said the Smoking Man, "if he learns that she has been in front of him all along…it will scar him."

The agent sighed, putting out her cigarette. "What can I do, Sir?"

"Just keep an eye on him, Monica and remember the information I told you."

"All right, do you want me to check on him?"

Her boss sighed. "If you wish my dear but keep Mulder in the dark it is for best. Discovering the person he has been hell-bent on reuniting with his whole life is alive…will derail him from his current path and we'll have no hope of swaying his loyalty to our side."

Reyes' mouth twisted into a conspicuous grimace. She was thankful that the Smoking Man could not see her expression. "What about Scully?"

I'm not interested in Agent Scully quite yet, Monica just focus on Mulder. Understood?"

"Yes, I'm on my way." Snapping her phone shunt, the agent let her cigarette fall from her grasp and stomped it into the ground with her heel.

* * *

After a few minutes, Reyes arrived at Mulder's location, he opened his eyes as she walked into the room. "Agent Reyes, what are you doing here?" he asked his co-worker, lifting his head—only realizing a second later he had a splitting headache.

"I'd lie back if I were you, Mulder you're rather drugged," she replied, hiding an amused smirk. His eyes found her blurry outline next to the table he was strapped to his eyes drifted closed, trying to fend off the dizziness.

"I think I can figure that for myself, Reyes. Why?"

Monica shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Precautionary measure if you wouldn't overexert yourself we would not have to resort to it."

"Where am I," Mulder croaked, "is Scully okay?"

"Yes, I visited her before I came here and you knowing would only be a hindrance," Reyes mumbled dryly. Studying her enemy wordlessly, her dark eyes assessed his physical state as well as his willpower…this was going to be more problematic than she'd anticipated.

"For who you or the Smoking Man?"

The question caught Monica off guard a little bit—her throat tightening—her internal alarms on high alert. Had she slipped up, become sloppy or was it simply a case of paranoia?

 _Trust no one_ , she thought, regaining control.

"Both," she said coolly, vanishing from the room without another word, an aura of tension and mystery hanging in the air.


	14. Russian Roulette

**Hey, here's chapter 14 sorry for the wait. I don't own any of shows/movies this is based on just the plot and OCs. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC in this chapter. Reyes is still trying to figure out the Smoking Man's agenda as well as keep the truth from Mulder. Clarice and Doggett are still undercover but not having much luck and she accuses Reyes of being a double agent. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger. Please read and review and tell me what you think reviews keep me updating. ~Thanks, Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.14-** _Russian Roulette_

Mulder raised an eyebrow, watching the brunette agent exit the room. He sighed keeping his eyes closed, listening to the blood pounding in his ears.

 _She always was of few words_ , he mused, _wonder what's occupying her thoughts?_

Outside the door, Reyes paced the floor attempting to calm her nerves. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about her conversation with Mulder troubled her he seemed to know her loyalties before she voiced them.

"Monica, you look shaken, are you all right," the Smoking Man probed, "I certainly did not expect this job—a simple babysitting errand—to drain you emotionally. You _can_ handle Mulder, can't you?"

"Son of a bitch!" Reyes covered her face with her hands, ignoring her boss. The man smirked while pressing a picture into her grasp. Glancing down at it, she realized it was a photo of a young Samantha Mulder. Shaking the confusion from her expression, she met his eyes. "What's this for, Sir?"

"Just a reminder of what you are working toward…and the longer he stays blind to the truth the safer you will be."

"Am I to understand you want me to play a convoluted game of Russian Roulette? Not that any of your choices are appealing I screw myself over either way, either I play the 'ignorance is bliss' card or I clue him in which would hurt him more," Reyes answered.

"Do you actually _care_ , dear?"

Monica's lips reformed into a tense frown. "No. I _don't_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, I stood in Doggett's arms becoming all-too-comfortable with this demonstration of affection. I opened my eyes and glanced at him, squeezing his hand. "I meant it, John, I do love you."

"So do I, Clarice…I never imagined after Charlene left me after Luke's death that I'd meet someone like you."

I smirked, kissing my 'husband's' lips. "Finally, I have a name to put to the mysterious apparition that is your ex-wife…forgive me but I must ask do you a thing for redheads like Gibbs?" I questioned.

"No, Charlene was a brunette and the complete opposite of you."

"Should I take that as a compliment, Doggett?"

"Yes, believe me, she was rather high-strung. We parted on amicable terms except for the fact that she blamed me solely for Luke's death."

"Well, that's _beyond_ unfair! How can she place all the blame on you?!" I asked, resting my hand on my friend's arm, stroking it gently.

"As I said, Clarice, she was a bit difficult. However, you _do_ beat her in one category…" I arched my eyebrow as he chewed on the slow-burning pause lingering between us, "Charlene was never as effective at the act of seduction…"

I smiled, offering a small flirty grin. "I find _that_ hard to believe you had Luke, didn't you?"

"Yes, _but_ my ex lacked the talent for 'turning me on' so to speak…um what I mean is I find the notion that you could possibly shoot my head off whenever the hell you want incredibly sexy, Starling. You're beautiful, attractive, kind and compassionate, Clarice. Lecter _must_ be a psychopath to have a clear mind after what he did to you."

I nodded. "You think I'm _dangerous_ , John, perhaps I should actually threaten you with my gun more often."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Starling…just that I find it enticing."

Rolling my eyes, I pecked Doggett's mouth, deciding to play innocence to spare him the mortification. "Sure. I'd watch your wording if I were you, you're sending mixed signals…with terms such as 'enticing' and 'sexy', it is starting to sound like my danger streak is an actual turn on for you. On a more formal note, I think this undercover operation is shot, we haven't had luck thus far perhaps—and I can't believe I am going to say this—maybe we should give up or…" I made a face, a grimace found my lips as a bad taste entered my mouth as I spat out the next words. "Ask _Reyes_ maybe she's working behind the scenes?!"

My partner's brow creased in misunderstanding. He placed his hands on the sides of my face, kissing the crown of my head. "Now who's jumping the gun you have not even met her yet, Clarice or should I say, _Clare_ , however, you are quick to pin the blame on Monica why?"

"The complete honest truth I don't trust her, _Ian_. Why all of a sudden would she transfer back unless she was _ordered_ to…don't you dare look at me like I'm crazy…just because you fail to see it does not it's not there. Open your eyes, Ian! Take off your rose-colored glasses and evaluate the situation logically and clear-headed. You may not know your friend as well as you thought."

The man frowned then smirked—self-confidently—and stroked my cheek fondly almost as though he was equating me to a child. I was fuming I wanted to smack the disrespectful gesture from his face—usually I'd refrain from behavior such as this but this was this exception—he did not get to call me crazy. I smacked him hard enough to illustrate my point but gentle enough to save him from any irreversible damage. To say Doggett was shocked was an understatement, his eyes widened as he rubbed his cheek.

"If I may ask, dear, why the hell did you do that?!"

Turning my back to him, I crossed my arms protectively across my chest. "Because you were treating as if my sanity hangs by a thread people have done that my _entire_ life, John!" I shouted, breaking character, "Crawford, my other classmates, Lecter…I can't deal if you begin considering me a mental patient and I'd appreciate it if you would learn to trust a woman's intuition— _my_ intuition—before your closed-mindedness bites you in the ass. My instincts tell me Reyes has an ulterior motive."

Doggett nodded, resting his hands on my shoulders. All right, I'm sorry, Clarice and I guess I have had blinders on since she is my friend, however, there's still no define proof."

"We'll find some I'm certain." My friend smiled, turning me slightly so that I leaned against his chest.

"This also something you're better at than Charlene."

"Hm, what?"

"Knocking sense into me, Clarice. My ex-wife enjoyed yelling at me without any real weight behind her words and she never had the guts to smack me even though in particular augments that's exactly what I deserved."

"Ah," I mumbled, "is there anything you liked about her? You seem to be only highlighting the bad parts."

Doggett shrugged. "After all these years, Clarice, I can't remember how or why I fell in love with her in the first place. I think Luke was keeping our marriage together she never approved of me putting my life in danger on a daily basis…we had different careers."

"She wasn't in the FBI?"

"No, she was a realtor. She and I met when I worked for the NYPD when a house she was set to show happened to be a crime scene."

I laughed. "See, you had good times…you may have had your differences but you still loved each other."

"We did, Starling, we did."

* * *

Reyes tried to ignore the Smoking Man's attempts to gaslight her, walking inside Mulder's room, carrying the picture of his sister. He jumped when he saw it, anger deep within his eyes. "Why the hell do you have that, Agent Reyes?!"

She smirked wryly, handing it back to him. "It was given to me, Mulder. Here."

"The Smoking Man, why does he want you to have a picture of Samantha?"

"I don't know. He's running me around in circles." As she started to leave, Mulder called out.

"Monica, be careful," the agent's voice whispered.

"Don't worry…" After a moment's hesitation, she completed the reply with his given name. "Fox, I will be." He smiled as she shut the door.


	15. An Emotional Tug

**Hey, here's chapter 15 sorry for the wait. I hope you don't mind the direction the story's taken the chapter was just sitting on my computer half done so I thought I should finish it. The whole chapter's in third person so I could focus on Mulder and Reyes and the emotional conflict they're going through. Hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. I don't own.**

* * *

 **Ch.15-** _An Emotional Tug_

 _1 month later_

For about a month now, Reyes's thoughts had centered on Mulder for one reason or another. The cryptic assignment the Smoking Man tasked her laid against her semi-existent conscious like a brick. She knew her boss wouldn't expose any more of his plan than he needed to however from what she could gather he either wanted Mulder murdered or kept blind—both paths fell on her—she was the favorited agent at the moment, therefore, she must comply with whatever The Smoking Man desired. The problem was Reyes was quickly starting doubt her eagerness to accept the order—not she really had a choice—it was his life or hers—a life for a life. Yet, the reason it bothered her seemed less obvious maybe she'd just gotten attached to her prisoner or merely felt compassion for him? Her loyalty to Scully possibly could be a factor since she knew her friend was worried about Mulder. The agent shook her head in indecision, completely at a loss.

"Agent Reyes, is something on your mind?" The woman turned sharply, knocking the person to the floor as her survival instincts kicked in. "Jumpy, are we?"

"Oh, Mulder, I'm sorry. Yes, I am as a matter of fact I've been uneasy for a month…here let me help you." His friend extended her hand, lifting him to his feet, cocking an eyebrow. "Exactly how did you get out of your room?"

"I know a few tricks. What's wrong?" he asked, brushing his disorderly hair nonchalantly back from his eyes.

Suddenly as though she had no control over speech, Reyes retorted with a response that she would never use in a million years. "You're obsessed with your hair, aren't you?"

Mulder smirked. "I'm not obsessed with it I just like to keep it well groomed. Now, are you going to tell me what's upsetting you before we're spotted or not?"

"Sleep has not been kind to me as of late…I've been haunted by night terrors…I wake up screaming most times."

"What's the nature of your dreams? Aliens?"

Reyes smiled teasingly. "Damn close, Mulder although they're always blurry I never can make out what is going on. However, they seem _too_ recurrent to be able to brush off."

He touched her shoulder, noticing the woman's conflicted expression. "What, Monica?"

"I don't know, Fox…it feels as though I'm repressing some part of my past that I can't access consciously. Do you think I'm crazy?"

Mulder sighed. "No, but I do have one question why do you call me by my first name without reservation?"

"Subconscious habit maybe, sorry, I can stop if you want."

"You don't have to, Agent Reyes ever since my sister disappeared I've been numb—and hearing my name from someone other than Samantha left me raw, however, it sounds nice coming from you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mulder. But you should hide before my boss sees us…"

* * *

As if on cue, the looming figure of the Smoking Man materialized above our heads, thin rings of cigarette smoke encircling his head. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he smirked. "Care to explain, Monica? I thought I taught you better than to fraternize?"

"I'm not, Sir, I was checking to see if Mulder stayed in his room. I ordered him to return then…I guess we struck up a conversation."

Mulder shook his head, throwing a protective arm around her. "That's the exact definition of fraternizing, Reyes," he muttered, humor flowing through his voice quickly in the form of a near silent chuckle.

Her muscles tensed—locking into place—the beginning of a panic attack. Averting her eyes from the view of the Smoking Man, Reyes clung onto Mulder small sobs racking her body. He shushed her, glancing cautiously at the man smoking a few paces away.

"You two are becoming close I see…but Monica we can't have you remembering, now can we." The Smoking Man yanked the woman from Mulder's arms causing her to scream in desperation. Something clicked inside his head— the way she screamed activating a long-dead memory. "Fox…FOX!" Hearing the familiar cry made Mulder livid, instincts kicking in as he lunged at the man visible by mere ominous slits of light, freeing Reyes from the hold seconds before he pushed a needle into her neck. They laid on the floor a moment, arms wrapped firmly around each other, a beat of sluggish stillness past before Mulder found the courage to ask, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Can we talk somewhere?"

His answered in the form of a stiff nod as he picked her up, gazing down at the man who called him son, laying knocked out—albeit temporality— on the ground. Reyes nestled into his chest, trembling against her defenses, the last fragments of the blockage in front of her clarity deteriorated, and she blinked finally able to see without the aid of brainwashing, rose-colored glasses. Her emotions overwhelmed her, repressed images floated through her head easily.

 _An eight-year-old version of Reyes stood in a living room, gazing expectantly at a younger Mulder._

" _Fox, come on Mom and Dad said you had to play with me."_

" _They also said I could watch The Magician at 9:00,"_ Mulder shrugged, _"Sorry, Samantha."_

 _She huffed, kneeling in front the coffee table which held the game board. "It's your turn…"_

 _The boy sighed and settled on a compromise of leaving the TV on in the background, playing begrudgingly. Silence passed contentedly then mere seconds later was shattered, a blinding light cut through the windows, lifting his sister into the air and out of his reach. "Samantha!"_

* * *

"Fox…" Reyes murmured the name almost inaudible against Mulder's shirt. He walked stealthily along the hallway—guess the years in the FBI proven useful after all—for something other than getting captured, killed, or _nearly_ fired half-a-dozen times he mentally noted to tease Scully about it when he got back.

"How is Scully?" Mulder asked, her face appearing in his head. "Since you left?"

"Haven't talked to her recently…Smoky would kill me but she's fine and she'll have a little surprise for you."

The agent rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not telling, Fox."

Mulder opened the door to his room and slipped inside. Sitting down on the cot, his arms still cradled Reyes tenderly. He didn't want to let her go. He _couldn't_. His heart beat with a newfound longing that brought tears to his eyes and streaked his cheeks.

The source, however, was mysterious until Reyes weakly rested her knuckle on his cheek and wiped away the tears. He looked into her eyes —eyes that had seemed familiar but he had never known why. His breath caught—

"Samantha?"

The young woman sighed looking as though she would cry herself, pressing closer to Mulder, noiselessly nodding because she did not want to taint this moment unnecessarily with hallow words.


End file.
